The Odd Couple
by tojju
Summary: George and Nora's first year anniversary. Derek and Casey entering into a couples contest. And more.Not good with summaries, but I think there is one word that can take care of that, Dasey.
1. Chapter 1 The Contest

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, 'cause if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing LWD fan-fiction. I don't own the Canadian national anthem among other things. **

Chapter 1: The Contest

---Derek POV---

Derek walks down the stairs and notices George sitting at the dinner table sorting through some old case files.

"Gooooood Morning, father!" He said as walked behind George and wrapped his arms around him.

"No." George replied quickly.

_Hmm, this is going to be harder than I thought._

"So it's not a good morning?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"No, as in you're not getting your car keys back." George said while still focusing on his work.

"But how do…"

"No." George interrupted.

"Why do you…"

"No." George interrupted once again without changing his tone.

"So…"

"No." George repeated.

"Can I continue to live?" Derek managed to say quickly before George answered him.

"No." George replied without thinking about what was asked.

_He's __not even paying attention to me!_

"Wait, what did you say?" George turned around to face Derek, realizing what he had asked.

Derek sighed, "Nothing, nothing at all."

George turned around back to his papers, while Derek walked towards the stairs looking up at the ceiling.

"Whelp, it seems I've got some much needed sulking to do." Derek murmured as he walked up the stairs.

------------------------------

---Mixed POV---

Casey exited her room and stopped at Derek's doorway seeing that he was trying to play and sing the Canadian national anthem on his guitar, except it wasn't quite the Canadian national anthem.

"O Canada! _My_ home and native land! True patriot love in all _thy_ sons command. With glowing hearts we see _me_ rise,The True North strong and free!

From far and wide,O Canada, we stand on guard for _me_ " Derek sang, off key.

Casey decided to end his horrible rendition of their country's national anthem.

"O Canada…"

"Derek!" Casey interrupted, while closing his door behind her.

"Have you no manners, woman?!" Derek said as he stopped strumming the guitar.

"You're either just really full of yourself, or just really bored." Casey smirked, folding her arms.

"A Little of both." Derek smirked back.

Casey realized she couldn't get side-tracked by the size of Derek's overwhelming ego, she did have a reason for coming into Derek's room in the first place.

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb your playing of _your_ national anthem, but as you know, mom and George's first anniversary is coming up in about five days." Casey said, getting back on topic.

Derek looked at her dumbfounded, "Whoa, I didn't know that."

"How could you not know, with mom and George talking about it for the past week?" Casey said, with a shocked look on her face.

"Casey, don't you know me by now?" Derek replied.

"Oh that's right, _oblivious_, forgot." Casey said. "Derek, we need your help with the anniversary gift."

"Can't. Broke. Wait, who's we?" Derek interrupted.

"If you would kindly let me finish, I can explain to you in greater detail what I am asking of you and how you can benefit from it." Casey said, firmly.

"I'm listening." Derek said, curiously.

"Okay, the anniversary gift is a family picture minus mom and George, it will just be us step-siblings and siblings, and I need you to help pay for the suit rentals and picture costs." Casey informed.

A blank look ran across Derek's face.

"First off, a sibling group picture, could you be any lamer. Second off, how do I benefit from this?"

Casey thought to herself. _How impatient can one __person __be._

Casey growing tired of Derek's constant questions, "Would you like to get your car keys back?" Casey said.

"Yes, very much so." Derek answered.

Two weeks ago, Derek had lost his driving privileges due to his midnight rendezvous with a telephone pole after leaving a party, but not because he was drunk, he's just not that great of a driver when it rains.

"Well, I assume George might give you your keys back, if he sees that you and I can get along enough to take a group picture together with your siblings." Casey said. "It will help you score some brownie points."

Derek pondered on her reasoning, and thought it made a lot of sense, surprisingly.

He stared at Casey for a few seconds, and then he closed his eyes and nodded his head up and down.

"Great!" Casey cheered.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first we need to get fitted for our suits. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti have already gotten theirs." Casey said.

"Already? Again, how do I not notice these things?" Derek asked.

"Because you're…" Casey replied.

"…Oblivious, yeah, yeah." Derek interrupted.

"And, because I had them be discreet about the suits, we couldn't let mom and George know, that would cause suspicion, and we can't have that, it would ruin the whole purpose of it being a _surprise_," Casey resumed.

"So when do we go get fitted?" Derek asked.

"Now." Casey replied.

Derek fell back on his bed, with his arms spread out.

"Aw, I wish I didn't agree to this." Derek sighed.

"Well, you did, and plus, this will mean a lot to our parents, take satisfaction in just knowing that." Casey replied.

Derek let out a sarcastic, "Great."

Casey ignoring Derek's sarcasm, "I'm glad you think so. Be ready and in the car in ten minutes."

"Yes, _my _lady." Derek replied in a British accent.

Casey raised an eye brow at Derek as she walked out of his room.

------------------------------

Casey and Derek finally arrived at the mall, after having to endure the last ten minutes of girl pop-rock with the added bonus of Casey singing along. Derek wanted to get this anniversary over with so that he wouldn't have to go through something like that again.

Just as Casey opens the door to the mall entrance, Derek spots two major hotties at his three o'clock sitting on a bench by the mall entrance.

_Look what we have here, _Derek thinks to himself.

Derek shines a smile at the two ladies on his right, not knowing that his face is on a collision course with the entrance door.

The door slams into the left side of Derek's face. "Holy shit fire!" Derek groans, in pain.

Casey looks back to see where the banging noise came from. She's sees Derek holding his face, while walking towards her. Casey couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at Derek's expense.

"Casey!" Derek said.

Casey glances over at the two ladies Derek was staring at, "What? Distracted much?"

"Let's get this over with." Derek replied, sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Casey said, while trying to suppress a laugh.

------------------------------

Casey and Derek have just finished getting measured for their suits at Mérovée Tuxedo Rentals and are now paying for the rentals.

"I don't understand why we all are wearing the same thing and white suits at that." Derek said.

Casey rolls her eyes.

"It's supposed symbolize unity and purity at the same time, that's the theme of this picture. This will show that our blended family has finally become one." Casey replied.

"Ha, we are still in the process of becoming." Derek scoffed, raising his head in triumph.

"Fine, whatever, let's go home." Casey sighed.

"Can't argue with that." Derek agreed.

Just as Derek and Casey are making their way through the center of the mall, a woman walks up to them.

"Hello there, I'm Emma Sullivan, the London Mall Events Coordinator, and today we are having a couples contest." She says.

"We're not a coup---." Casey interrupts her.

"Couples contest?" Derek asks, interrupting Casey.

Casey looks at Derek questioningly.

"Yes." Mrs. Sullivan replies.

"So does that mean there's a prize?" Derek asks.

"Yes, the prize is a trip for two to Hawaii." Mrs. Sullivan says.

Derek's eyes brighten up at the mentioning of Hawaii.

"My job is to scout for couples visiting the mall, and I already found five couples, and I just need one more." She says, prompting for a reply.

"We'll do it." Derek replies, nonchalantly.

"What—wait." Casey pulls Derek, motioning to Mrs. Sullivan to give them a second.

"What do you mean, 'We'll do it'?" Casey asks.

"Casey, the prize is a trip to Hawaii, Hawaii!" Derek's replies enthusiastically.

Casey thinks about how this could turn out.

"I don't like it, Hawaii or no Hawaii, this is just wrong." Casey says matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone we know will see us, and plus it's just for thirty minutes or so, and we already know a lot about each other, so this is sure to be an easy win." Derek replies.

"Hmm." Casey says, thinking, _it's not like we know the type of things couples should know about each other, or do we._

"Alright." Casey concedes.

"Yes!" Derek says with fervor, pulling Casey into a tight embrace.

"Wow, you will do anything for a trip to Hawaii, won't you?" Casey laughs.

"Don't mock me, MacDonald, this is the only time this will happen." Derek says firmly.

Casey laughs as they walk up to Mrs. Sullivan.

"So I assume we all are agreed then." Mrs. Sullivan asks. Casey and Derek nod their heads yes. "Okay then, now, it's time to meet the other couples. Follow me please." She says.

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic, hope you guys like it, and if I have formatting problems or grammar problems, do tell. This will also be a multi-chapter story, but you probably already figured that out, though I don't know how many it will be.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Sg1 characters.

Chapter 2: The Kiss

**Saturday 12:45 p.m.** (Fifteen minutes till contest commences)

Derek and Casey take theirs seats in the waiting room behind the Special Events Stage in the center of the mall after greeting the other couples. They noticed that a few of the other couples were around the same age as themselves, so that means that they might have the advantage if there weren't any married couples competing.

Derek scans the room, then look towards Casey. "I'm feeling pretty good about our chances now." Derek said. "Our chances? Just wait till the host or hostess starts asking the questions, and then you wouldn't be feeling so _positive _about _our_ chances," Casey replied.

"If you think so poorly of our ability to win, then why did even agree to it?" Derek asked.

"Well….you see….hmm….I guess I was caught up in the excitement and didn't really think about how we're going to pull this off." Casey looks up at Derek, to see him with an emotionless expression on his face then looks back down at her hands resting on her knees. "And now, I'm kind of regretting of entering this contest," Casey finishes. Derek ends his catatonic state, and starts laughing.

"Der-ek!" Casey screams through her teeth, while noticing glances coming from the rest of the couples in the room.

"Casey, that is so unlike you, _getting caught up in the excitement_, if anything you're the one that usually ends the _excitemen__t_" Derek says while continuing to laugh. Just as Casey begins to refute Derek's claim of her always ending the _excitement_, Mrs. Sullivan enters the room with an unfamiliar woman.

"Hello everyone let me introduce you to the hostess of the Couples Contest, Julia Park, she'll be asking the questions in today's event." Mrs. Sullivan presents. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Julia says.

Derek scans Julia slowly from head to toe, seeing how beautiful she is. Derek thinks out loud, "Holy Asian goddess of Shangri-la!"

Casey's hand automatically covers Derek's mouth.

The whole room focuses on Derek. "Um, excuse me?" Julia says, holding up a confused smile.

Derek realizing that he actually spoke what he thought tries to cover it up as something else. "Oh, I said Holy Asian goddess of Shangri-la…..damn it!" Derek couldn't come up with anything on the spot that quick.

Everyone is still staring at Derek, and Casey is now resting her forehead on her hand, thinking of how big an idiot can Derek be.

Derek raises his hand as if to explain himself. "I…I….um…..see….I…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I feel bad for your girlfriend though, that's not a very nice thing to do in front of her." Julia replies, smiling. Casey looks up to the mentioning of her being Derek's girlfriend, still not quite use to it. "Oh, Casey? Oh no, we have a very open relationship, she doesn't mind that." Derek says, wrapping his arm around Casey's shoulder bringing her in closer to him. "We are made for each other," Derek continues. Casey winces at the thought of being Derek's soul mate. Derek looks towards Casey, "Isn't that right honey." Casey Looks up at Derek with a half smile, "That's right, Der-bear," she says.

An annoyed look comes over Derek, as the whole room chuckles at his pet name, Der-bear.

"Sorry for interrupting," Derek says, raising his voice to overcome the laughs. "That's quite alright," Julia assures him, "Now I'm going to explain the basic rules of the contest and the layout on the stage. After that, I'll answer any questions you might have," Julia says, addressing the whole room.

------------------------------

The couples come out on stage pair by pair as Julia Park introduces them to the audience, which appears to be a surprisingly big crowd of at least a hundred and fifty spectators. Uneasiness comes over Casey as Derek and her make their way into their little booth with a wall that separates them with Derek on Casey's left side. Casey nervously scans the crowd, hoping not to find any familiar faces. Derek senses Casey's nervousness and whispers to her through the booth wall, "Casey, relax. This will all be over soon. Just enjoy being _my_ girlfriend while you can," Derek laughs, while replaying what he just said in his and thinking of how weird it came out. "What?" Casey says, breaking out of her distressed trance. "I'm just trying to change the anxious atmosphere you created," Derek replies, erratically. "Derek?" Casey says. "I mean, it's not like I'm enjoying being your _better half_, just thought a little joke would help," Derek continues. Casey's voice rises, "I hope your not enjoying yourself, 'cause I certainly am not. How do I always end up in these intolerable situations with you?" Derek notices the audiences attention is aimed at Casey, "Because you love me, silly, ha-ha," Derek says, raising his voice higher than Casey's, "Now cut it out," he whispers to Casey. Casey snaps back to reality, and gives an apologetic smile to the audience; she could see that many spectators were still laughing about her little rant.

"Well it seems one of our couples today forgot to leave the arguments at home," Julia says, playing off the recent episode. The audience laughs. "Welcome to London Mall's, _How Well Do You Know Me?_, couples contest, this is our first event to start off our week of many events," Julia says. "Now before we begin, let's give a quick round of applause for the couples that are joining us today." Derek stands up and waves his hand around and sits back down.

Julia sees Derek, "How about we start off with our celebrity couple over there, and have them go first."

"Sounds good, Julia." Derek says. Casey rolls her eyes and shakes head slightly left to right.

"Alright, Casey if you would pick up the dry erase board and black marker under your seat," Julia signals to them. Casey picks up the board and marker.

"Derek, I will ask you a question about Casey and you both will answer it, but your answer must match Casey's answer in order to get the point," Julia informs.

"Gotcha, fire away Julia." Derek says.

"Okay, what would you say is Casey's number one personal trait?" Julia asks.

Casey writes down the answer rather quickly, it's taking time for Derek to think of a possible answer.

"Hmm, I guess I would have to say her number one personal trait is her organizational skills." Derek tells her.

"Are you confident?" Julia asks.

"Pssh, of course." Derek assures her. Julia chuckles.

Casey lifts up her board to where Julia can read it.

"Derek, you've answered correctly, Casey's number one personal trait is her organizational skills." Julia says. Casey thinks to herself, _Derek __never __stops surp__ri__sing__ me, maybe there's hope for him yet._

"Congrats, you both have moved on to the next round." Julia tells them. Derek leans out his right hand past the booth divider for Casey to return his high five, she does.

------------------------------

Derek and Casey have managed to guess the right answers to each question, as if they were cosmically connected and outlast four other couples. It's now down to them and one other couple, Daniel and Vala, who have also answered every question correctly. It's the last round and both couples are tied in points. Daniel and Vala get the first question.

"Congratulations to both couples for making it this far and without one wrong answer, so let's begin the last round," Julia says, clapping her hands. "Alright, this question goes to Vala," Julia says.

"What surprised you most after getting to know Daniel?"

Daniel writes down the answer after a long pause. Daniel nods.

"Okay, and your answer, Vala?" Julia asks.

"The sex techniques." Vala answers, confidently. Daniel slaps his forehead, and raises the dry erase board.

Julia, with a stunned look after hearing Vala's answer, reads Daniels board, as he lowers hid head.

"Opps, sorry, that is incorrect, Daniel wrote, that his trust in you surprised you most after getting to know him."

"Trust!? Daniel!?" Vala says, dumbfounded.

"Wait, wait, Vala, you and Daniel still have a chance, if Derek and Casey get the next question wrong, there will be a tie breaker." Julia informs, trying to calm Vala down.

"Oh really. Daniel, I guess you didn't totally _screw the pooch_ this time," Vala says, feeling relieved. Daniel gives Vala a half smile.

Julia turns towards Derek and Casey.

"Now Casey, if you get this question right, you and Derek automatically win, if not, then there will be a tie breaker." Julia tells her.

"Alright," Casey says, feeling a heavy burden come upon her.

"It's the same question I gave Vala." Julia says. Casey nods. "What surprised you most after getting to know Derek?"

Derek quickly writes down the answer, hoping that their luck is still with them. Derek gives Julia the go ahead.

"Casey, what is your answer?" Julia asks.

Casey nervously fiddles with her fingers, and then she starts remembering all the times Derek had been there when her and the family needed him most.

Casey calms herself before she begins to speak. "What surprised me most after getting to know Derek was his sense of family loyalty," Casey answers Julia. Julia looks over to Derek and Derek's eyes close, and he lifts up the board. Julia reads Derek's board and turns to Casey. "Casey, you answered…" Julia pauses to look back at Derek, whose eyes are still closed, and then back to Casey. "…correctly, Derek wrote, that being there for family no matter what is what surprised you most," Julia finishes.

Casey jumps up from her chair and walks over to Derek, who looks like he's about to cry. Derek jumps up and throws his fists in the air and screams, "Hawaii!" Casey rolls her eyes, thinking they were going to share a _momen__t _together.

"Congratulations, Derek and Casey, you've won!" Julia tells them. Julia comes between Derek and Casey to face the audience. "You've won a trip for two to Honolulu, Hawaii, provided by the Law Firm of Lictor and Associates of London, Ontario."

Somehow Derek and Casey's hands have found each other. "Thank you, Julia!" Derek and Casey say in unison. Julia smiles at them, and then turns to the audience, hearing the audience chanting something.

"What's that?" Julia asks the crowd.

The volume of the audience rises. Chanting, "_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss"_

"You hear that?" Julia asks Derek and Casey, with a big grin across her face.

Derek and Casey look at the audience and then back at each other, Casey gives Derek that _don't even think about it look._ Derek, unsure of what to do, looks back at the audience, and says, "What the crowd wants is what the crowd gets." Derek turns back to Casey and just as Casey releases the words, "Oh no…" Derek dives in to her lips stopping her from completing her refusal. Casey's eyes widened and then slowly close as Derek wraps his hands around her neck. The crowd goes wild with _claps, whistles, woo-hoos_, and Derek and Casey don't even notice, for them time has slowed down, and the sounds around them have diffused, because for them, they were in the moment.

------------------------------

In one of the stores across from all the excitement on the stage, Casey's boyfriend walks through the threshold and stops suddenly as he sees Casey and Derek executing an intimate kiss in front of hundreds of people. His friend doesn't notice that he stopped and bumps in to him. "Whoa, give a heads up when you stop." His friend says.

"Oh sorry." Casey's boyfriend says, feeling dazed and confused.

"What's up with you Noel?" His friend asks.

"Nothing," Noel answers his friend, turning around to head for one of the mall exits.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll try to update this every 2-3 days, lates.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 I Think I Want You

**Disclaimer: Yoda voiceLife With Derek, own, I don't**.**Yoda voice**

**A/N: Thanks for the replies once again, and to answer one of them about Noel. I decided to use Noel at the last second, I'm thinking since by the start of the 4th Season of LWD, Noel will probably be one of the prime candidates for Casey's new boyfriend, so there ya go, and the same goes for Sally, she's Derek's girlfriend in this story. And yah, sorry about the shortness of the contest. But I promise you the chapters will be getting longer, and hopefully better, lol.  
**

Chapter 3: I Think I Want You

**Saturday 2:30-3:00pm **

Casey and Derek finally reach home and pull in to the driveway.

Shortly after the _intimate exchange _they both shared on stage at the London Mall, they were guided by Mrs. Sullivan to the same waiting room they were in before the contest began. She had them sign some documents, and told them that their prize would come in the mail with in the week. After Derek and Casey said their thanks and goodbyes, silence befell them as they left the room. Since everything had ended, all that was left was awkwardness and uncertainty. The uncertainty of what to do next or if to do anything at all, or maybe just acting as it never happened. This is what both Derek and Casey were thinking during the car ride home. After Casey takes the keys out of the ignition, they just sit there in the car looking forward, motionless, and so quiet that after awhile the silence becomes unbearable for Derek.

"Casey I think-," Derek musters up, attempting to break the ice. Casey raises her hand, to stop Derek from continuing.

"Derek. What happened today did not happen today. I don't know what you had in mind when you did what you did, but-," Casey says. Derek interrupts her, "Wait, you did it too, it takes two to tango princess."

Casey now feeling frustrated. "That's beside the point, what I'm saying is, I have Noel, and you have Sally, _kind of_, and lest we forget, we are step-sister and step-brother," Casey resumes.

A big smirk comes over Derek's face. "Casey, I hate to break it to you, but I don't have the hots for my step-sister. The whole kiss thing was part of the _act_, it meant nothing," Derek says. A semi-hurt look appears on Casey's face. "Well, that's good then, my thoughts exactly, so let's head on in," Casey says, opening the driver's door.

Derek could see that Casey was a little upset, "Yeah, okay," he says, watching her pass in front of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Derek lies on his bed with his hands interlocked behind his head, thinking about what he had said to Casey earlier in the car. And maybe it wasn't the whole truth, maybe he thought something would develop between them, and maybe he wanted it to.

Someone enters Derek's room. "Derek. Hellllooo," Edwin says, waving his hand back and forth over Derek's face interrupting his deep thought. Derek grabs Edwin's arm, "Edwin, did I invite you in here?" Derek asks. "Not exactly," Edwin answers, rubbing his arm where Derek had grabbed it. Derek gives Edwin a look as if he's still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that's right, uhh, Sally called while you were gone-," Edwin says.

Derek interrupts him, "Oh shit, I forgot, I'm supposed to cover her shift tonight. Edwin?"

"Yah?" Edwin says.

"Are George and Nora home?" Derek asks. "Nope."

"Damn, I need a ride to work, do you have any money?" Derek asks. "Nope, spent it all for the anniversary gift," Edwin says.

Derek puts his hands on his face, "Same here," Derek mumbles, through his hands.

A confused look comes over Edwin's face, "Why not ask Casey to take you, I'm sure she will."

Derek thinks to himself, that it would be best to let Casey brew for awhile, she might be too sensitive right now. Derek gets up from his bed and grins at Edwin, "Nah, I'll just walk this time, you know, need to stay keep in shape for the ladies," Derek laughs.

"I do know," Edwin says, flexing his right bicep. Derek frowns, spinning Edwin around, pushing him toward the door. "On second thought, no you don't, now go tell Casey that I've got to work tonight, and that she can't go anywhere until dad and Nora get home," Derek says.

"Why don't you just do it yourself, your rooms are right by each other," Edwin says, in defiance.

"Edwin," Derek says, giving him a stern look.

"Fine, I'm going," Edwin says, in defeat.

"That's more like it," Derek says, shutting the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Casey stares blankly at her computer screen, and has been doing that for the past hour. She managed to type one sentence so far for her English essay. It's been hard for her to focus, since her thoughts have pretty much been revolving around Derek and the contest.

Lizzie pops her head through Casey's door, "Hey Casey."

"Wh-What's up," Casey replies, knocking her out of her transfixion.

"Edwin told me to tell you that Derek has to work tonight, so you need to stay home till mom and George get back," Lizzie tells her.

"Okay," Casey says, still seeming a little distant.

"Case, is something bothering you," Lizzie asks, concerned.

"Uhh…," Casey contemplates if she should tell Lizzie or not. "No. I'm good," Casey decides it's best not to, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just thought something seemed off about you," Lizzie says, not satisfied with Casey's answer.

Casey laughs, "Ha-ha, don't be silly, I'm fine."

"Okay," Lizzie says. Lizzie begins to leave Casey's room.

"Oh Lizzie, remember tomorrow is when we take the picture, so could remind Edwin and Marti for me," Casey says.

"Yeah, sure thing," Lizzie answers.

"Thanks Lizzie." Lizzie completes her exit.

Casey's cell phone rings. She picks it up and looks at it to see whose calling. Noel's name appears on the screen.

Casey quickly answers it, "Hey."

"Hey."

"I am tired, I haven't gotten far at all on my essay since I started it an hour ago," Casey says, breaking the short silence.

"Umm, Case?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we meet somewhere right now?" Noel asks.

"Well, right now I have to watch the kids, but my parents should be back soon and then I'll be free."

"I see," Noel replies.

Casey giggles, "Why do you want to meet up all of a sudden, not that I don't like it when your spontaneous, 'cause I do, it's just that your _rarely_ spontaneous, ha-ha."

"Spontaneous, ehh," Noel says, remembering when he was at the mall earlier.

"Noel?"

"Oh, this can wait till tomorrow, when are you free tomorrow?" Noel asks.

"Probably around three or four," Casey answers.

"Okay, I'll call you around then, bye," Noel says, hanging up.

"What was that about that about," Casey says out loud, looking at her phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Smelly Nelly's 8:00-9:00pm**

Derek closes the cash register and Sally comes up behind him and covers his eyes.

"Guess who," She says.

Derek slowly turns around with his eyes still closed, "Please be the Russian mail order bride I ordered months ago." Derek opens his eyes, "Damn."

Sally swats him in the shoulder, "You should be glad I was free," she says, folding her arms.

"Well I guess I do get what I _don't _pay for," Derek smirks.

"You're just full of jokes today aren't you," She smiles.

"I guess, wait, aren't you suppose be at a concert or something," Derek asks.

"It was cancelled, two of the four bands became ill, they drank something bad I think," Sally replies.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so we went out to eat, and then afterwards I came here to wait till you got off," She says.

"Wait as in _waiting_ on tables," Derek asks, raising his eye brow at her. Sally laughs.

"Sure, why not," She says.

"Sweet," Derek rejoices.

Derek and Sally have just finished cleaning up and closing up.

Sally gives Derek a ride home. Still in the car, Derek asks her if she wants to come in for awhile, she accepts.

Derek and Sally reach Derek's room, right as Casey opens her bedroom door.

"Hey Casey," Sally greets her. Casey and Derek's eyes meet, and then they both quickly look away.

Casey looks back up at Sally, "Oh hey, well I've got lots of homework to do, so I'll let you both get on with what ever you were……… _going to do_" she says, about to turn her whole body around toward her room.

"Casey, we weren't going to do anything," Derek says, trying to dispel any weird thought Casey might have had. Sally looks at Derek questionably. Derek notices her reaction, and tries to explain, "I mean, we are just going to hang and talk, like we usually do. Right?"

"Right, and make out," Sally laughs, looking up at Derek. A worried look comes over Derek's face as he looks back at Casey, "Ha-ha," he laughs, nervously. He drags Sally in to his room, closing the door.

Casey stands there in the hallway. Marti walks up to her, "Casey, have you done _it_ yet?"

Casey snaps her head down at Marti, "No, no," Casey says, rapidly. "Marti where did you hear this from," she asks.

Marti looks at her confused, "You told me."

"I did?" Casey says.

"Yessssss, you said you were going to ask Derek to help us with the gift," Marti says.

A relieved expression comes on to Casey's face.

Marti looks at her waiting for an answer, "Well."

Casey bends down to Marti's level, "Yep, he agreed, so tomorrow we'll be ready."

"Great," Marti says, enthusiastically. Casey laughs as Marti runs to her room. Casey stands up and turns towards Derek's door, and stares at it for a second, then continues to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sally takes a seat on Derek's bed, resting on her hands to prop her upper body up, while Derek sits in his computer chair leaning back staring up at the ceiling.

Breaking the silence, "So that was weird," Sally says.

Derek moves from his leaning position to an upright one, "What was?"

Sally nods her head towards the door, "In the hall way."

"Oh that just Casey, being….well…you know, Casey," Derek explains, as if it's a rational explanation.

Sally shakes her head, " No, not that, I'm talking about you."

Derek looks at Sally, like he's been caught. "Me?"

"Yah, it was weird that you were trying to explain yourself to Casey," She says.

"And?" Derek asks.

"And. It's weird 'cause you never do that, especially with Casey," Sally looks at Derek for a reply.

Derek starts to laugh nervously. "What are you talking about, I sometimes do that, so she won't barge in whenever she wants. It's all about communication in this family," Derek says.

Sally stares at Derek for a few seconds, "Hmm."

Derek waits, hoping that she bought it.

Sally smiles, "Your right, _communication_is key."

Derek grins, "Exactly."

A thought pops into Sally's head, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my friend Jill is having a party tomorrow night, and she wanted me to come."

"Cool," Derek says, not quite catching her drift.

Sally gives in, "So will come with me?"

"Oh. Of course," Derek smiles.

Sally grins, "Great, and let's ask Casey if her and Noel want to come, the more the merrier."

Sally looks at Derek for a reply, and his facial expression gives off a look, like he's just witnessed a person's head blow up. "Uhh, Derek?"

Derek returns back to normal, "Are sure you want them to come? More than likely it'll just be people from school."

"So? You always bring me to your friends parties."

"I know, it's just that-"

"Just what?"

Derek looks at her trying to think up something, but in the end caves in.

"Alright, let's ask Casey."

-------------

Casey still can't focus on her essay, her mind keeps revolving around the little incident in the hall way.

She stops typing and ponders on the thought of calling Emily, and telling her everything about the contest, but decides against it, not knowing what reaction she might have.

Casey let's out a groan, "Ugh."

She gets up from her desk and walks to her bed and falls on it. Then an idea pops up in her head.

She moves the left side of her bed and moves up closer to the wall behind the bed. She puts her right ear up to the wall, trying to hear what Derek and Sally are doing, just as Casey thinks how weird it is, Derek and Sally make open her door.

"Hey Casey," Sally says. Casey gets startled and falls off the bed.

Derek let's out a little laugh, "What are you doing?"

Casey stands up, "Oh, I was uhh….uhh….trying to reach my pencil, it fell behind the bed," she says, still a little shaken from her fall.

"Oh." Sally says. "Derek and I wanted to know if you and Noel wanted to come to a party with us tomorrow night."

"Sure. I've got to see what Noel's doing, but I'm game." Casey says, still feeling as if she had been caught.

"Awesome, well then, see you tomorrow." Sally says.

"Okay cool, good night," Casey smiles.

Sally and Derek leave the room, and just before Derek closes the door, he gives Casey a suspicious look.

Casey thinks to herself, _oh great, what did I just agree to, now it will be even weirder. This is turning into a great week._

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be better, it'll have some confessions, revelations, and cat fights...well maybe not cat fights...hmm...well, you'll find out in due time.**

**Lates and Happy Holidays! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Halle or Michelle

**Disclaimer: (refer to earlier chapters)**

**A/N: Well, it's been almost 2 weeks since I last updated, my apologies, I just haven't really been in the writing mood, and with the Holidays happening, so yah. This chapter might be a little disappointing, maybe not, iono. **

Chapter 4: Halle Berry or Michelle Pfeiffer?

**Sunday 11:00 AM-ish London Mall**

The Venturi-MacDonald kids have just met up at the Food Court and now Casey, Lizzie, and Marti are heading to the Women's Restrooms to change in the right attire for the picture, while Edwin tags along with Derek as he makes his way to Mérovée Tuxedo Rentals to pick up his suit.

"Derek." Edwin says as he walks on the left on Derek.

"What."

"I just realized something." Edwin says.

Derek raises his left eye brow at Edwin as they keep on walking, "Realized what."

"You agreeing to one of Casey's ideas are way…way out of character for you, so there must be something behind it," Edwin inquires.

Derek squints his eyes, "What do you think is behind it?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking Casey has something on you, mind telling me what that might be?"

A relieved feeling rushes through Derek's body, not exactly knowing why he would feel relieved after what Edwin said, "Ed. Ed. Ed. Casey's got zip, and I'm doing this because, well, that's the kind of guy I am," Derek smirks.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, are you serious, you can't be, your Derek, what's the real reason," Edwin asks, still laughing.

"To get on the rent's good side," Derek answers.

"Okay, that makes more sense," Edwin says, as him and Derek enters the Rental store.

Derek and Edwin are greeted by one of the employees, and Derek tells her about his rental pickup.

"Ah Derek Venturi," She says, taking the suit off the clothes rack, handing the suit over to him.

She gives him a receipt to sign.

Derek and Edwin leave the rental store and enter the Men's Restrooms.

Earlier that week, Derek, Edwin and George had watched _Catwoman _on TV and Edwin asks Derek a question. "Hey Derek, who do you think was the better catwoman, Halle Berry or Michelle Pfeiffer?"

"That's a tough one, seeing as how it's been a long time since I've seen _Batman Returns_, but I think Michelle was a better catwoman," Derek says, putting on his pants.

"I see."

"But don't get me wrong, Halle Berry was freakin' hot as catwoman, mmm……………Halle Berry," Derek grovels.

"Very hot," Edwin adds.

"Very, but I guess I just like Michelle's version better, it might be 'cause it was the first one I saw, I don't know, and I did like her whole transformation to Catwoman better than Halle's transformation," Derek tells Edwin, while putting on his black tie.

"I see what you mean," Edwin says, straightening up his tie.

Derek and Edwin both throw their jackets on.

"Let's go and get this thing over with," Derek says, leading the way to Cartier Photos.

Edwin marches right behind him, "Yes sir."

--------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Edwin are the first to arrive at the photo place and take a seat on the waiting bench.

Marti enters the store and runs towards Derek, and Derek picks her up, "Whoa Smarti, don't you look smooth," Derek says, seeing that she is wearing the same outfit as him and Edwin, a full white suit with a black tie and shirt.

"Just like Smerek," Marti says. Derek laughs.

Casey and Lizzie walk in together, and Derek turns his body to face them, his mouth drops, even though they are all wearing practically the same thing, there's just a brilliance surrounding Casey, her hair is done differently and the suit has a tighter fitting on her body than the his and Edwin's does. Casey still hasn't notice Derek staring at her. "Smerek," Marti says, putting her hand under Derek's chin, pushing it up to close his mouth. "Oh, uh," Derek mumbles, snapping back to reality.

"So is every one ready," Derek asks, looking towards Lizzie and Edwin, trying to avoid looking at Casey.

"Yah""Yah""Yah"

Casey looks at Derek, and Derek pivots quickly toward the studio, "Picture time," he says.

They all enter the studio, and Casey explains to the photographer the way she wants it to look.

The Photographer positions them in a triangle like shape, with Derek and Casey back to back, and Edwin's back facing Derek's front, and with Lizzie's back facing Casey's front, and Marti in the middle of all of them, all folding their arms.

"Wow, I didn't realize how corny this really is," Derek says pretentiously. Casey turns her head to Derek, "The why even agree to it, you take some things too far, and some things not far enough, "Casey whispers. Derek turns his head to Casey, "Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind," Casey says furiously, turning her head back to the original position. Derek realizes she might be thinking about something different.

The photographer signals to them, "Alright guys, look towards the camera."

Derek winks his eyes, and looks at the camera, "_You look pretty_," he says softly, to where the others can't hear him, except for Casey.

Casey snaps her head toward Derek, just as the photographer snaps the picture, "What?!"

Derek keeps looking at the camera.

Casey apologizes to the photographer and tells him to go on.

The photographer takes about three more shots, "Alright everyone, this is the last one, funny faces everybody." They all make funny faces except Casey, she just looks at Derek with an inquisitive look.

Casey gets done paying for the photos. Derek walks up to her, "Well, this wasn't so bad, actually quite fun, ha-ha, see you guys at home," he says, following Edwin out of the store. Casey stares at Derek as he walks out, "…yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Venturi-MacDonald Residence 1:30-2:00 PM**

Casey opens up the fridge in the kitchen to grab some ingredients to make a sandwich, just as Derek enters the kitchen.

"So…" He says, tapping his fingers on the island counter.

Casey closes the fridge door putting the food on the counter, "So what?"

"If you don't want to come to this party, you don't have too, Sally will understand if I tell here you're swamped with school work," Derek tells her, not making eye contact.

Casey puts the knife down, and looks up at Derek, "Why wouldn't I go, I finished my home work, and I'm sure Noel will want to go too." Derek looks up at Casey at the mentioning of Noel, "Ah Noel.," he resumes his viewing of the counter.

"Yeah, Noel," Casey copies, "Speaking of Noel, I need to call him, he wanted to meet with me soon." Derek looks back up at Casey, and Casey catches his glance, "And why does it matter if I go or not?" Casey asks.

Derek stumbles for something to say, "Uhh, well, you see, I thought it might be too uncomfortable for you."

Casey looks confused, "Huh? Why would it be uncomfortable?"

Derek turns around, his back facing Casey, "Ha-ha, you know, because of yesterday, ha-ha," he laughs nervously.

Casey stops what she is doing, "Derek, nothing happened yesterday, _remember_," she says, somewhat regretting those words.

"Yeah, yeah, so then you're okay?" Derek turns around facing Casey.

"Of course," she fakes laugh, knowing that she really isn't. Tonight might be too much for her.

Derek raises an eye brow at her, "I see, okay, we're meeting here around 7 before we leave," he says walking towards the stairs.

"Okay," Casey replies.

Casey continues making her sandwich thinking about what she and Derek were just talking about. She thinks to herself, _why should I be worried, this feeling won't last long, it'll pass by quickly, most likely…it definitely will, it must…_

Meanwhile as Casey continues to make her sandwich, Edwin ponders over the conversation of Derek and Casey that he eavesdropped on in the laundry room. _There is __definitely __something weird going on here, first Derek initiates the conversation and that rarely happens between them, and then it seems like Casey was denying something that happened yesterday which might involve Derek somehow. Hmm, I must consult Lizzie about this._ Edwin opens the door slightly and sees that coast isn't clear yet. _Well, I guess I can wait a little bit._

----------------------------------------------------

**London Mall ****4:30 PM**

Noel arrives at the meeting spot first, before Casey, which is also the exact place where he had witnessed a very abnormal scene. He doesn't wait long.

He lifts his head up to see Casey coming his way. She waves.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Casey thinks about greeting Noel with a kiss, but goes for the hug instead. Noel makes a confused face as he wraps his arms around her.

"So what it is that you needed to tell me?" She says.

"Well, yesterday-," Noel replies.

Casey interrupts him, "Oh, before you tell me, I needed to ask you something first."

Noel sighs, "Hmm?"

"Do you remember Derek's girlfriend Sally?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, one of her friends is having a party later tonight, and she wanted us all four to go together, so are you busy tonight," Casey asks.

Noel feels he's missed yet another chance to confront Casey, but yet he feels there could have been a misunderstanding about he saw. He doesn't know how there could be, but he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with her, so maybe this party idea, might be able to help him observe Casey and Derek's interactions with each other.

"Nope, not all," Noel replies.

Casey smiles, "Great, we're meeting at my place around 7, and then we're leaving, so you might as well come home with me."

Noel smile back, "Alright, sounds good."

"So what is it you needed to say to me?" Casey asks.

"Oh, uhh, nothing really, just wanted to see you," Noel says.

Casey laughs, "Your so cheesy sometimes, c'mon let's go window shop."

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Venturi-MacDonald Residence 6:30 PM**

"That is the last time I go Karaoke-ing with you," Derek tells Sally as they open the front door.

Sally laughs, "Oh c'mon, I wasn't that good, you're just really really bad, ha-ha."

"Keep throwing salt on my wounds," Derek says, shutting the door.

Sally continues to giggle, "Okay okay, you weren't _bad_, you just need a little more practice."

Derek crosses his arms, "Pft, no more for me, you can find another boyfriend for that." Derek sits in his chair.

"Okay, that'll be easy," Sally says with a serious expression.

Derek looks back up at her surprised, "It'll be easy for me too, but with a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, you know."

Sally grins, "Yeah, I know who you are."

Derek smirks, "That's right, I'm Derek Venturi."

Sally laughs, "Alright Casanova, I'm going to go up and get Casey."

"Casanova. I like that." Derek grins, turning on the TV.

Sally walks in to Casey's room.

"Hey Casey, oh good, Noel your already here, good to see you again," Sally says.

"Yep, like wise," Noel replies.

"We're about to head out, you guys ready?" Sally asks.

"Yeah."

Sally comes down the stairs first, followed by Casey and Noel. Derek gets up from his chair and turns to them.

"Sup Noel," Derek says, in an indifferent tone.

"Hey," Noel replies, in almost the exact same tone.

Casey and Sally both look at each other.

"Well then, let's get going," Sally says, breaking the awkward tension.

They exit the house.

Edwin and Lizzie walk down the stairs after seeing them leave the house.

"Did you see that?" Edwin asks.

"Hmm, yeah, but what about it?" Lizzie asks.

"Like I told you earlier, something weird is going on with Derek and Casey. Did you see the way he and Noel talked to each other," Edwin asks.

"Yeah, so."

"Derek and Noel never talked to each other like that, they're usually pretty friendly with each other." Edwin says.

"I guess your right, but what do you think is going on?" Lizzie asks.

"I'm not sure, but right now I think it involves Derek, Casey, and now Noel, what ever it is." Edwin replies.

"This might take a while to figure out, you know." Lizzie informs.

"I know, but if we do find something juicy, we might have some leverage over our older siblings for once." Edwin replies.

Lizzie nods her head, and they shake hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sally's Friend Jill's House 7:30-800 PM**

They get out of Sally's car, and walk up to the front door.

"Wow, this is really early for a party to start," Derek says brashly.

"Don't forget that tonight is a school night," Sally reminds Derek. Noel and Casey snicker.

"Tch, that's no excuse," Derek assures. "Though there are a lot of people here already, geez, I'm actually surprised."

Casey looks back at Derek, "Derek, sometimes you can actually be quiet, we don't mind."

Noel and Sally laugh and nod their heads at Derek. Sally rings the doorbell, and Jill opens the door.

"Hey guys," Jill says.

"Hey, this is Casey, Derek's step-sister, and her boyfriend, Noel," Sally tells Jill.

"What's up guys, c'mon in," Jill invites them in.

Sally stays by the door chatting with Jill, as Derek, followed by Casey, then Noel, enters the living room, where there are maybe 10-15 people dancing.

"Derek?!" Someone yells trying to overcome the loud music and talking.

Derek hears someone call his name faintly, and turns to the direction of the noise, and sees it's one of his ex-girlfriends that transferred from his school a year ago. He had dumped this one quicker than usual; she was a little too crazy and needy for him.

Derek looks away, and then turns toward Casey, "Ah shit."

Casey looks up at Derek, "What? What's wrong?"

Derek looks at Casey, "You see that girl behind me coming towards us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's my crazy ex-girlfriend."

"So."

"I mean she's really crazy." Derek looks to behind Casey to see that Noel went off to get drinks, then looks back at Casey.

"Casey, I know your not going to like this, but I need you to help me look like we're making out."

"Huh! No Way! Go get Sally." Casey refuses. "There's not enough time." Derek says, knowing that he doesn't really want Sally, to fake make-out with. He knows this could probably make things very complicated, but there might not be any other options.

Derek turns his around to look behind him, and see's her getting closer, "Damn it."

Derek turns around back to Casey, "Casey, forgive me." Derek grabs Casey by the waste and puts his hand on the back of her head, kissing her fiercely.

Casey pushes Derek off her, but not in enough time, as both Noel and the crazy ex-girlfriend catch the whole thing. Derek looks at Noel, as Casey looks at Derek's ex.

"That bitch," Derek's ex says as she lunges at Casey.

"That bastard," Noel says, dropping the drinks to dive at Derek.

* * *

**A/N: I think Noel's character might be a little out-of-character towards the end of this chapter, but I wanted to add more drama, so I needed to do that, and I know I said there would be Confessions, revelations(there kinda are some), and Cat fights in this chapter, sorry. But the beginning of the next chapter will definitely begin cat fights of both sexes, lol, and confessions.**

**Don't worry, it won't take me another 2 weeks to update again, scouts honor. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Turmoil of the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own. (Fill in blank)**

**Hmm, this chapter is actually quite short, so I guess the chapters aren't getting longer, I knew I shouldn't of said that, lol, sorry. **

Chapter 5: The Turmoil of the Unexpected

"Fight!"

"I knew it!," Noel says, as he tackles Derek. Derek's head hits the table behind him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!," Derek's Ex screams, as she reaches for Casey's hair.

"It's not what you think!" Derek and Casey reply in unison.

Noel grabs the collar of Derek's shirt, preparing to strike him. Derek rubs the back of his head, his head throbbing with pain, and looks at his hand.

"Shit." Derek murmurs, seeing blood on his hand.

Noel swings at Derek, but Derek dodges. "Noel, I know your Casey's boyfriend and all, and maybe we could of talked this out, but now I just don't really care."

Noel swings a second time and misses Derek. Derek gets ready to hit Noel, until he hears screaming coming from Casey's location.

"Casey!" Derek yells, pushing Noel out of the way. He tries to position himself between Casey and his Ex. He gets clawed in the face by his Ex's nails. "This is definitely not what I expected," Derek mumbles, thinking of the many outcomes that could've happened.

Derek's Ex realizing she just hit Derek, calms down and stops attacking, "Oh Derek, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—," she tries to explain.

Derek interrupts her, "Then what the hell _did_ you mean to do, attack her?" Derek says holding Casey.

"Well I—,"

Derek interrupts again, "Do plan on assaulting every girl I'm with now, we broke up remember?" Casey looks up at Derek.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," The Ex says, looking at Casey.

Casey doesn't reply just stares at her.

Derek raises his head, noticing the music and talking have subsided, everyone at the party seems to be tuned in on them.

"What the hell's going here?" Jill says, making her way through crowd with Sally.

"That's what I'd like to know," Noel looks at Derek. Sally observes Derek cradling Casey, and he catches looking her but doesn't release Casey.

Casey speaks up, "This isn't really what it looks like, Derek was just trying to get out of talking with her, and I was against it, but—," Casey looks at Noel.

"But, it is what it looks like," Derek interrupts, looking at Noel. Everyone in the room gasps.

"Derek?" Sally says. Derek turns his head toward her.

He gives her an apologetic look, "We gotta go," Derek tells Sally. Sally just looks at him confused waiting for him to say something else. Derek and Casey make their way through the crowd; Casey doesn't even object to leaving with Derek, she's too much in shock to react. "Hey wait!" Noel yells, but Derek and Casey just keeping walking.

"Damn that was a short fight," Chad says, Jill's younger brother, he looks down at his leg, "What the—! There's blood on my leg! I've been hit!" One of his friends looks at his leg, "Dude, I don't think you've been hit, at least not the way you think, ha-ha." Chad looks at him, "What do you mean!? I'm bleeeeeeeeding!" His friend whispers in to his ear. Chad looks at him confused, "Are you calling me a transsexual?!" His friend just starts laughing and whispers to Chad again. This time Chad understands him, "Holy mother of Luke and Leia," Chad screams in disgust, running for his bedroom. Everyone in the room laughs.

---------------------

Derek and Casey are now a few blocks away from Jill's and still have yet to speak to each other since the very cliché movie-like incident at the party. Casey thinks to herself, _how does this happen again, there is definitely something he is not telling me, and how can I explain this to Noel, ugh._

Casey glances at Derek as they keep walking, she notices the blood on Derek's neck.

"Derek!" She yells.

"Not so loud, I am right by you, your nagging will just make my headache worse," Derek replies, through his teeth.

"Your head is bleeding."

"Yes, I know that, I have your _boyfriend_ to thank for that," Derek replies snidely. Casey checks his head to find the cut.

"Derek, you have pretty bug cut on your head, we should go to the hospital to get you stitches and check to see if you got a concussion," she tells him. "Hospital?! I hate hospitals." Derek wines.

"Yeah, well this is serious," Casey informs, "Look the bus is coming, let's go," she says, pulling Derek's arm. Derek concedes, "Alright, but no needles, is that understood." Casey laughs at his stupidity as they get on the bus, "Okay, okay, needles won't be involved at all in the stitching process."

"Good."

---------------------------------------------------------

**London Regional Hospital 9:00-9:30 PM**

Casey waits in the Hospital lobby as Derek gets treated. She begins to think over tonight's ordeal and the recent events that have transpired. _This week has been one of the weirdest weeks I've ever had,__ and every weird moment has involved Derek, but these weird feelings I've been having seem comforting and relaxing, I don't__ think__ I've__ ever__ felt this way before. Could this all __be __because of Derek?__ I admit after the kiss at the mall, I now see Derek in a different light, but could I really have feelings for my step-brother? Plus, I have Noel, and I really like him, well I hope I still have him.__ How am I going to explain this to him, or does it even matter? Why do I feel__ so relaxed about this?__ I should be pulling out all of my hair right now, but the way Derek's been acting around me lately does seem very unlike him, profoundly unlike him. And at the party, he was like a totally different person. Could it be that he might__— No no, that's impossible, well, it would explain a lot__, but again this __is __Derek we're talking about, though he does end up doing the most spontaneous things.__ Why am I getting so excited about the what-ifs? _

_Ah crap. _

_I've fallen for my step-brother. Could this week get even __weirder?_

Derek walks up to Casey, "You look cute when you're in deep thought," he says, not caring how Casey might perceive it.

Casey head pops up and she jumps up to hug Derek, involuntarily. "Wow, If I knew that little sentence could do this, then I would—, ah never mind, it appears I don't have a concussion and I didn't even need stitches, just a real bad migraine." Casey releases Derek, "That's good, really good."

"Umm, Casey, let's sit down for awhile, I need to say some things," Derek tells her, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Casey sits down, _oh no._

"Uhh, how do I put this so that you'll understand," Derek ponders. Casey starts to sweat, _oh no._

After a long pause, Derek turns to face Casey completely and looks in to her eyes, "I'm in love with you…" Casey eyes widened. "…unexpectedly," Derek continues.

_Whoa, so forward_ Casey's mouth opens.

"Ah, before you say anything, just listen first," Derek stops her from replying. She closes her mouth but stares intensively at Derek.

Derek thinks to himself, _I'm going to need a drink after this,_ "…Since I first met you. Well, I don't think I was in love with you, but I did find you very attractive, and that didn't make it easy, since we were living in the same house, so I had to act exactly the opposite of the way I felt, though it was fun at times, but in the end it made me very anxious. It was even worse when you started dating my best friend Sam, but what could I do. And then when the others came, they were no help. I couldn't do anything, and if I did it would just cause trouble for the family, my friends, and your friends. So I manned up, hoping these feelings would go away, but after everything that's happened this week, they've all come rushing back, and now I could care less what our family and friends might think. That's it."

Derek turns around and leans back on his seat, "Wow, you don't know how good that felt." He sighs.

"Oh I know," Casey replies, leaning toward Derek, placing her lips on his. Derek's eyes open, and then slowly close as they wrap their arms around each other.

After a few seconds, they break apart and stare into each others eyes, "So, I'm guessing you feel the same, and you're not just toying with me, 'cause we men have feelings too," Derek tells her. Casey laughs, "I think our roles are switched, usually I would say something like that." Derek smiles.

"So where do we go from here?" Casey asks.

"Not sure, but for right now, let's keep this between us, and we need to talk to Sally and Noel," Derek replies.

"This is going to be hard," Casey sighs.

"It will, but we can do this, one day at a time," Derek assures her.

"One day at a time."

* * *

**Welp, I hope you found the little fights and confessions satisfying. Hmm, I wonder what's in store for Dasey. Do not change the channel, stay tuned. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 We're In This Together

**Disclaimer: NIN. Lit. Cap'n Crunch. iPod.** **LWD. Vulcans. I don't own these in that order. I also don't own Lillix, but if they ever want to own me, I'll gladly sell myself.**

Chapter 6: We're in this Together

**Still Sunday Night, Venturi-MacDonald Residence**

The choices we make may not always turn out the way we hope, but it is the unpredictability of life that molds us into the individuals that we are destined to be and also those we are destined to love.

About an hour or so after Derek's shocking declaration of love, Derek and Casey finally arrive home. After leaving the hospital, the newly formed couple went for walk to discuss the many ways to break it to their _now _respected Ex's and have them keep their new relationship a secret if that's even possible.

Derek and Casey step up onto the front porch simultaneously both setting their gaze on the front door. Derek speaks up, "So it's settled, the bombs go off after school…tomorrow…_separately_."

Casey breaks her staring contest with the front door, "Would you rather have broken nails, hair yanked out, and bloody noses?"

Derek starts rubbing his chin with hand, "Hmm…maybe having us all together won't be such a bad idea," he smirks at the front door. Casey slaps him on the arm, "This is serious, I feel so bad about this whole situation and now I have to be the bad guy, but you, your used to this kind of thing," she closes her eyes.

Derek turns to Casey's direction to comment on what she just said, but thinks it might be better to not open a new can of worms, "Case, Case, Case, re….lax…., I'm sure Noel will understand, he seems mature enough, but I do say, he's not much a fighter," he calms her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Derek," she says sternly. Derek continues, "I mean if it wasn't for you, he probably wouldn't have been able to go to school tomorrow."

"Derek," she replies the same way, but in a deeper tone.

Derek raises his hand up in defeat, "Fine, but Casey don't worry so much about this, it'll all work out in the end."

Casey raises an eye brow at Derek, "You know, it's really dangerous for someone like you to be so optimistic." Derek takes on a serious demeanor, "Yes, yes it is, but someone has to do it."

Casey laughs, "I guess your right, well, time to act like our old selves again." She sighs.

Derek sighs and opens the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning, Venturi-MacDonald Residence**

The sun shines through the living room curtains while Edwin and Lizzie quietly enjoy their morning breakfast at the dining table across from each other. The sound of footsteps can be heard along with light whispers coming down the stairs. Lizzie and Edwin's heads rise. Edwin nods head at Lizzie. Lizzie returns the nod. Lizzie darts her eyes at Casey and Derek as they enter into her field of vision.

"Good morning," Lizzie smiles at Casey.

Casey grins, "Good morning guys."

Derek opens the fridge to get the milk. Edwin turns his head toward Derek, "How was the party? We're there any babes there?" Edwin grins sinisterly. Derek looks up from his cereal at Edwin, "Yeah, quite a few," Derek shoots a smirk at Casey, "but only one really caught my eye." Casey gives Derek a piercing look. Edwin's eyes dilate, "Really, what did you do?"

Derek looks at him surprised, "What could I do? Did you forget I have a girlfriend? I'm not a player, as I let on people to believe." Edwin resumes eating his cereal, "Oh, I forgot for a second," Edwin notices the cuts on Derek's face, "Derek, did a cat attack you?" Derek looks dumbfounded. Edwin points at him, "The claw marks on your face."

"Oh, uhh, yeah, there was a _ferocious cat_ at the party." Derek replies.

Lizzie looks at Edwin then looks at Casey as she sits down at the table beside her, "So Casey, did you and _Noel_ have a good time?" Casey fiddles with her toast, "Ye…yep…we had a great time."

"Really? You don't sound so sure," Lizzie replies. Edwin kicks her feet under the table, "Ow! Edwin why are you kicking me," but misses his intended target, kicking Casey instead. "Oh sorry, I was trying to stretch my legs," Edwin tries to cover up. Edwin looks at Lizzie, giving her a look that says she's laying it on too thick.

Casey continues the Q&A with Lizzie, "I'm sure."

Derek talks with a mouth full of Cap'n Crunch, "What's with the 21 questions?"

Lizzie and Edwin look at each other as if they had been busted. Edwin nervously laughs, "What do you mean _21 questions_, can _we_, _you__r_ family, not care about your personal lives?"

"No." Derek says bluntly.

Edwin's head drops down, "Yes sir."

"Spill it," Derek goes for another spoon full of Cap'n Crunch.

"Sp…spill what?" Lizzie says cautiously.

Casey wipes her mouth with her napkin, "Well, you wouldn't be grilling us with questions unless you had an ulterior motive, hmm," Casey leans toward Lizzie.

Lizzie and Edwin stutter in unison, "Wha….wha…what _ulterior_ motive."

Derek shallows, "See?"

Lizzie and Edwin get up from the table. "This is what we get for trying to be a family," Edwin says.

"Ha-ha," Derek chokes on his food. Edwin turns away from Derek, "Come on Lizzie, let's get ready for school." He says firmly.

"Okay." Lizzie replies. They walk up the stairs.

Casey stares at Derek with a bewildered look. Derek shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat.

Lizzie and Edwin reach the top of the stairs but not to far so they can't hear Casey and Derek.

Lizzie whispers to Edwin, "Why aren't they saying anything?"

Edwin looks puzzled, "Hmm, they're good, real good."

"Huh?" Lizzie replies.

"Don't worry we'll surely succeed next time," Edwin assures her.

"Definitely," Lizzie replies.

Edwin raises his fist, "Time to bring out the big guns."

Marti pops her head in between Lizzie and Edwin, "What big guns?"

Lizzie and Edwin jump up. "Marti, don't scare us like that, we didn't say anything about big guns."

Marti folds her arms, "Did too, now tell me!" Edwin covers her mouth with his hand, "Shh…okay we'll tell you, but not here, it's too dangerous," he points her up the stairs and they follow her up.

Derek starts laughing, "So predictable." Casey chuckles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Insert Name High School **_**(sorry, can't remember the name of their school)**_

Casey pulls in to the student parking lot and parks in an open space. She takes the keys out of the ignition, but stays in the car, as she waits for Derek to finish.

The music is blaring from the car speakers playing _Lillix's Turpentine_. Casey grins as she watches Derek sing along with the power pop girl group.

_Infinite, yet limited , you take my mind, so complex__ I'll understand all in good time. __I'm poisoned again, it's like turpentine.__ Don't you stare, I'm aware__ And you're not the one to say__ You're the same, built for shame __And I'm not that far away...__Away..._

Derek sings in a high-pitched off-key voice, but slightly better than him singing the National Anthem. Even though Casey is thoroughly enjoyed by Derek's performance, she sees the time on the Radio clock.

Casey turns the volume down, "Alright Tasha-Ray, I'd love to hear you sing the rest, but class is going to start soon."

Derek clears his throat, "Uh hmm, I guess your probably thinking _'Where the hell did this come from?', _well every time I complained about you playing this music, I was secretly singing the songs in my head, one of the many secrets I have kept till now, including last night's secret."

Casey smirks, "Secrets huh, well, you fooled me."

"Not very hard," Derek scoffs.

"De-rek," Casey widens her eyes.

Derek laughs, "Just kidding… but…no one should know what I just told you."

Casey nods her head.

Derek raises his eye brow, "I mean no one, not even your _BFF_."

Casey laughs, "Yes, yes, not even Emily, I got it." Derek eyes her for a second.

Derek looks out the window, "Okay, Operation: Heartbreak commences…now."

"Derek, don't call it that, again, this is serious," Casey protests, "We'll make as little contact with Noel as we can. I never thought _not_ being in any of his classes would be such a relief," Casey looks at her text message history on her cell phone, "but he is definitely curious about what happened last night, I texted him back to meet me at the park after school, but he hasn't replied back."

Derek turns his head to face Casey, "Don't linger on it. Let's go."

Casey and Derek exit the car.

------------------

The end of fifth period bell rings.

Casey comes out of her Algebra class, along with Emily at her side.

They make a stop at Casey's locker before heading to their next class. Emily notices the suspicious looks directed at them from the students walking in the hallway. Emily takes a mirror out of her purse, and looks at herself to see if there is anything on her face. She checks out okay, she turns to Casey, "Hmm, nothing wrong with you either, I wonder why we're getting all these weird looks from everyone."

Casey's puzzled. "Weird looks?"

"Yeah." Emily grabs Casey's chin, "Look." Casey sees the students walking by talking amongst themselves taking casual glances at her.

_Oh no, could Noel have said something? No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?_

Just as Casey thinks about the possibility of Noel spreading _rumors_, she get's a message from Noel.

_Case. Need to talk now. Where are you? _

Casey closes her phone, not sure if she should reply back. Emily looks back and forth at Casey's phone and her, "Case? Who was that? Something wrong?"

Casey, fearing what she thought might be true, stutters, "Uh…uh…no, nothing's wrong."

Emily doesn't look convinced, "But you-."

"Hey."

Emily interrupted by Noel, as he comes into view. Casey turns to him, "Noel."

Noel looks over to Emily, "Hey Emily, do you think you could give us a second?"

Emily looks at Casey, "Ssuuurree."

"Thank you." Noel replies.

Casey watches Emily walk away, waiting for her to get out of listening range, "Noel. Did you—."

"No." He says quickly. "That's why I needed to talk to you now."

Casey gazes across the hallway, "What's going on then?"

Noel takes a breath, "Apparently, we weren't the only ones from this school to go to that party last night." Casey begins to say something, but Noel continues to talk. "And you should know I would never do something like that."

Casey still looks confused, "What is everyone talking about exactly?"

Noel closes his eyes, "There's a rumor going around that you and Derek might care for each other more than siblings _should_ care for each other."

Casey becomes enraged, breaking the pencil in her hand, "Step-sibling!"

Noel looks down at the broken pieces on the hallway floor, "Case. Do you really think about Derek in _that_ way?"

Casey's fury dies down, and her face becomes crestfallen, "Noel."

"Casey."

Casey puts her hand on her forehead, "I wanted to explain to you about everything that's happened after school, but I guess it needs to be done now."

Frustration swarms Casey's face, as she watches Noel impatiently wait for an answer.

Noel speaks up, "I'm listening."

Casey looks down then up at Noel, "Noel. It's true. I…I…love Derek."

Noel just stares at Casey, not responding.

"Noel?" Casey says.

"How long have you felt this way? Before me, or while you were with me?" Noel asks, in a Vulcan-like manner.

Casey's head drops a little, "I don't know exactly, maybe I've always felt that way about him."

"Casey, if you're not sure, then maybe you not really in love with him, this could be just a crush." Noel replies.

"Noel."

"Casey, think this through, you and Derek, it can't happen." Noel pleads.

"Noel."

Noel continues to talk, as if not hearing Casey say his name, "We have months between us, Casey. You're not really going to just forget all of that, are you?"

"Noel. I'm sorry."

Noel stops for a second, to think of what to say next, "You're serious?"

"I'm sorry."

Noel looks around the hallway at students passing by, "Will you be able to handle this," he says, not making eye contact with her.

"I'll manage. Noel. I'm really, really sorry," she says, touching his arm, "it was sudden, I can't control the way I feel.

He turns away from her, "I've got class," he says, in an indifferent tone.

Casey just watches as Noel walks away from her. She just stands frozen in place. The hallways clear at the sound of the bell. Derek walks up behind her placing one of the ear pieces from his iPod on to her ear. Casey turns around with the ear piece still on. They just stand there listening to the music.

_You and me_

_We__'__re in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

_Until the very end of you_

Casey speaks over the music, "So you've heard?"

Derek nods his head.

"I told Noel." She says.

Derek nods his head again.

The iPod shuffles from Nine Inch Nails to _Miserable _by Lit, and gets stuck and loops the first line in the first verse of the song.

_You make me come_

Derek examines the iPod, and looks up at Casey with a big grin.

Casey gets the innuendo, "Pig!" She laughs, swatting Derek on the arm.

Derek laughs, putting his arm around Casey's shoulder, "Let's skip the rest of our classes."

"Okay," Casey says, rather fast.

Derek looks taken a back at Casey agreeing to skip class so quick.

"I'm falling even harder for you," he says, pecking her on the cheek.

"De-rek!"

* * *

**A/N: Good? nay or yay, or w/e. You know what, I have an idea for a sequel, and it might involve something really really _out there_ (emphasis on the words, _out there_). But I'm getting a little ahead of myself, this fanfic is far from over. I guess I'm impatient when I have ideas pop up in my head.**

**Thanks for reading, Lates. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Our Spies

**Disclaimer: You can't own anything, if you want to reach enlightenment.**

**A/N: So, from the review(s), some of you may think this story is progressing a little too fast, maybe it is, but let's look at it this way. Okay, before the Contest, a year has past since the families merged, and so over that period of time, there were bound to be more and more "Dasey-like"moments, lol, maybe even some more intimate moments. And Derek in this story has had feelings for Casey since the beginning, and the Kiss, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. And also, the Kiss released the flood gates of emotions, so to speak. But if you guys think otherwise, I'll slow down, well, if that's even possible now. Tell me what you think.  
**

Chapter 7: Our Spies

**Still Monday 3:00-4:00PM Venturi-MacDonald Residence**

George pulls in to the driveway. He notices that Casey's car is not home.

"Casey's not here, so that means Derek probably isn't either," he gathers, "But I'm sure they'll be back soon." He says, turning to his right to face Edwin.

"We'll be okay by ourselves, nothings going to happen," Edwin replies, "We're old enough to stay home by ourselves now." He shakes his head.

George ponders for a second, "Hmm. I guess you two _are_ old enough, and Casey and Derek should be back anytime."

Edwin shakes his head again in agreement.

"Alright then, I will be right back after my meeting with Marti's teacher. Let's hope this meeting will be shorter than the others." George sighs.

Edwin and Lizzie exit the car and wave good bye to George as he pulls out. They enter the house and scope out the living room and kitchen. Edwin walks up the stairs to check the bedrooms, he comes right back down after finding no trace of Casey and Derek.

He walks up to Lizzie in the kitchen, "Derek's not here."

"Good."

"Yes. Good."

Edwin runs up to his room to get the video camera, and comes back down. Lizzie looks at him in bafflement.

"What do you plan on doing? Our own version of _Punk'__d_" She asks.

"I know, I know, this wasn't in our plan, but this is the perfect opportunity to set up a hidden camera while they are not here," He explains.

"Hmm. I guess it is." She replies. "So, where are you going to put it?"

Edwin spins around looking for a place to set up the camera. "Ah, how about over here on the bookshelf in the living room, here we'll be able to record both the living room and kitchen." Edwin places the video camera on the corner shelf in the living room. "Okay, now we—," Edwin looks out the window, seeing that Casey and Derek are home, "Oh crap, they're home, let's go hide in the laundry room." Edwin quickly presses the record button on the camera.

The front door opens.

Derek and Casey walk up the stairs. They come back down soon after going up.

"No one's home," Derek inquires, jumping in to his chair.

"It appears that way," Casey replies, falling down on to the couch.

Casey grabs the remote but hesitates to turn on the TV.

She looks over to Derek, "What are we going to do tomorrow? Are we going to deny it or what?"

Derek turns his head, "I already know how to take care of that, so don't worry. When we go to school tomorrow, just pretend you never even heard the rumors."

Casey squints at him, "Explain."

Derek sighs, "I know who the person is that spread the rumors, and I plan to have a talk with him to clear up the misunderstanding."

Casey looks at him perplexed, "So that's it. You think having a _talk_ is really going to work?"

Derek looks at Casey as if she just transformed into _The Hulk_, "Do you not know who I am? I'm Derek Venturi. There isn't anything I can't do."

Casey stares at him blankly, "But what if on the off chance, your little _talk_ fails to convince the other party."

"Casey, listen. My _talks_ don't fail. Plus, I've got enough dirt on this guy to wish he spread these types of rumors about himself instead of us."

Casey raises her eyebrow, "So who is this person."

"You wouldn't know him, he's a sophomore."

Casey waits for Derek to continue, "His name?"

"Like I said before, why not just pretend the rumors never happened starting now. Its better you don't know his name, _plausible deniability_." Derek replies.

"Huh? That doesn't even make sense," She says, "Now come on, tell me his name."

"Hey, whether it makes sense or not, I'm still not telling you," Derek affirms.

Casey concedes, "Fine, Fine, but I still have little hope in your abilities."

"Little hope?" Derek copies. "What a strong bond we share huh," He says sarcastically.

Casey looks at him apologetically, "I didn't mean it that way, it's just that this is an important matter and I don't know if the great Derek Venturi can solve it."

Derek gets out of his chair and moves to the couch right beside Casey.

"Casey, I know what I'm doing, I'm not totally oblivious to my surroundings," he replies, placing his hand in hers, "trust me."

Edwin and Lizzie are listening intently to the conversation in the living room.

Edwin whispers to Lizzie, "They stopped talking. Why'd they stop, it was getting so good."

Lizzie motions to Edwin to be quiet.

Lizzie whispers to Edwin, "Do you think they found the camera?"

Edwin shrugs his shoulders.

Casey gets up off the couch and walks to the stairs.

"Is nature calling?" Derek says, turning on the TV.

"It's none of your business," she says, running up the stairs.

Derek flips through the channels, landing on CNN oddly. What catches his interest is a special feature on increased U.F.O. sightings all over the world in the past two months, with thousands of onlookers witnessing the same U.F.O. sightings.

Derek quickly changes the channel to ESPN, hearing Casey walking down the stairs. No one can know he watches CNN, not even Casey.

Casey sits back down on the spot she was originally sitting on the couch, "I wonder why Edwin and Lizzie aren't home yet."

Derek keeps staring at the TV, "Hmm."

Casey sighs.

Back in the laundry room, "Wow, he doesn't seem very interested in our whereabouts." Lizzie whispers.

"He does, he's just not the type to show it, _deep_, _deep_, _deep_ down inside he cares," Edwin replies.

Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"I wonder if they'll start talking about what they we're talking about earlier," Edwin says.

"I think that was the most we we're going to get out of that," Lizzie replies.

_Ding, Dong, Ding_

This doorbell rings.

Derek gets up and walks toward the door, opening it.

Derek's eyes widen, "S-Sally."

Right as the name Sally rolls off Derek's lips, Casey jumps up at attention.

"Uh-oh," Edwin mumbles, but not quiet enough to avoid Lizzie's ears.

Lizzie nudges Edwin with her shoulder, "What?"

Edwin scoots closer to her, "I think. I think I heard Derek say Sally's name."

"So Sally is the one at the front door?"

Edwin shakes his head, "It would explain, the _him__ saying her name_ part."

Lizzie looks back at Edwin, "Uh-oh indeed."

A sinister grin coats Edwin's face, "A bad _uh-oh_ for them, good _uh-oh_ for us."

Lizzie smirks. "You're just having loads of fun, aren't you?"

"Of course, it's not every day I get a chance like this, to witness and _record_ something that might be the biggest life changing event since…well…since ever," Edwin replies.

"Life changing? How will this be life changing?" Lizzie asks.

"It could be, if my suspicions are correct," Edwin replies. Lizzie looks stumped.

"Suspicions? What kind of—,"

Edwin covers her mouth, before she could finish, "Shh. They're talking again."

"Hey, why didn't you call me back," Sally asks, still waiting outside the front door.

Derek stammers as he replies, "Y-yeah, I-I was just about to call you, but now you've saved me some minutes," Derek manages to spit out.

Sally looks at him as if waiting for another response, "Well, are you suddenly allergic to women or are you going to let me in?

Derek snaps out of his dazed and confused state, "Oh-oh, y-yeah, come on in." Derek closes the door after Sally enters.

"Casey's home, right?" Sally asks, before stepping in to view of Casey in the living room, "She is."

"Hey Sally." Casey greets her nervously.

"Hey Casey."

Derek jumps in between them, "So Sally, you probably have a lot of questions to ask."

"Yes, I do."

"Well first off, let me just say this…it was all a big misunderstanding," Derek says, trying to avoid Casey's shocked looked.

"What?" Casey and Sally reply in unison, directing their attention at Derek.

_Ah shit, I better talk fast_, Derek thinks, realizing Casey's not going to like where he's going with this.

Derek's eyes wander to Casey then swiftly return back to Sally, "You see, what you might have heard, is most likely exaggerated and far from the truth."

Sally walks to the couch and sits down by Casey, who is still standing.

Sally looks away from the TV, up at Derek, "Okay. Then what's the truth."

Derek inhales, "While we we're at the party, one of my ex-girlfriends happened to be there, you know, the one that was beyond infatuated with me…"

Sally nods her head.

"…well, like I said, she was there, and she spotted me. By the time I hear someone call out my name, she's coming my way, and I can't deal with _that_, especially her, so I asked Casey to _put on a show_ with me to hopefully repel her. Casey, quickly objected, but as _little miss crazy_ was getting closer; I needed to do something quick and fast. Therefore, I somewhat pulled Casey closer to me to make it look like we were doing... _stuff_."

Sally averts her attention to Casey then back to Derek. Casey has now entered a conscious version of a comatose state, keeping her eyes on Derek.

"Nothing happened, it was just for show," Derek finishes.

"What about Noel, why did he suddenly tackle you," Sally asks.

Derek starts laughing nervously, "I guess he was fooled too."

Sally shakes her head, "Derek."

"Sorry. But yeah, when I did _that_, the ex went berserk on Casey, and I didn't notice till Casey screamed." Derek nods in the direction of Casey, "So I went over to them, to stop the fight and then we left soon after that. So, that's what really happened, nothing more." Derek says.

Sally sits there for a second taking in all that she just heard. She looks up at Casey, then her facial expression transforms from stern to compassionate, "Oh Casey, are you okay." Sally says, softly grabbing Casey's hand. Casey breaks from her concentration on Derek.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" Casey replies, half-heartedly. She takes a glance at Derek who's giving her the signal to please keep up the charade. She looks back down at Sally, and shines a fake smile, "…I'm okay. I was just a little shocked when she _attacked_ me."

"Of course, if that would've been me instead of you, I probably would've slapped her to next Tuesday," Sally replies.

Derek laughs apprehensively, "That's for sure, for Casey to do something like that is unfathomable."

Casey reverts back to her regular self, "Unfathomable? Did you get that from you Word-Of-The-Day calendar or are you finally reading books?" She scoffs, folding her arms. Derek frowns.

Sally sighs and stands up, "Whew, and I was anxious in coming here, it seems I have nothing to worry about." Derek and Casey turn their heads toward Sally, "Huh?" They both reply.

Sally chuckles. "Hey Derek, I'm meeting Jill in an hour can come with me, so you can explain and also to apologize I guess." She says.

"Oh, uhh yeah, I should do that, huh," he grins. Sally and Derek walk toward the front door. Derek grabs his jacket and waits for Sally cross the threshold, and turns back to Casey, mouthing the phrase, _I'll explain when I get home_.

"I'll be back later tonight, bye." He says, saying _I love you_ in sign language before closing the door.

Casey smiles slightly at the hand gestures thinking to herself, _what was that, why not__ just tell her, ugh._ Casey walks up the stairs to her room.

"I think the coast is clear now," Edwin guesses.

Edwin and Lizzie open the laundry room door.

"Wow"

"Wow"

Edwin puts his hands on hips, "Who would've thought it was going to be this good."

"It's good, but I don't think it's of any use to us. As you know, it was a misunderstanding," Lizzie replies.

Edwin leans in toward her, "Or so they say." Edwin gives an evil laugh.

Lizzie frowns, "You won't give up will you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm out." Lizzie replies walking out of the laundry room.

"You sure. Alright." Edwin says. "I'd better go retrieve the camera, and review the footage."

_Mwa ha-ha __ha-ha_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I don't think Derek and Casey's new found love will be an easy ride. Oh, I was late in updating this chapter, 'cause my mind was swarming with plots and ideas for the sequel, so it kind of distracted me from writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy, lates. **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 VenturiDerek Venturi

**Disclaimer: I have yet to acquire the rights of the Lifetime channel, the James Bonds movies and/or novels, and anything else that would seem odd for me to own.**

**A/N: Wha? An update so soon? I know, I felt motivated the past few days, although this chapter is the smallest yet, haha, forgive me. It's more like a conclusion of chapter 7. **

Chapter 8: Venturi…Derek Venturi

**Monday Night 8:00-8:30PM Venturi-MacDonald Residence**

_What ever Derek is planning, so far I do not like it._

Casey moves from her desk to the bed. She plunges face first on to the mattress; her brown silky hair blankets the bed. She pulls out her cell phone from her right pocket, and rotates her head 90 degrees to the right. Casey flips open her cell phone and scrolls down to Noel's number. She broods over the idea of calling him to see how he is doing. _Hmm, calling him might be too much._

Casey's phone rings as she considers the idea of calling him.

"Hello." She answers.

"Casey! Where have you been? I've been calling you all day." Casey's best friend practically screams through the phone speaker. Casey clinches her face as she takes the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry, I had my phone turned off for awhile—," Casey manages, before being overcome by Emily.

"Is it true!?"

"Is what true? Oh." Casey replies.

"Oh? _Oh_, as in it's true, _oh_?!" Emily responds hastily. Casey thinks its better to wait for Derek to get home before telling Emily about her and Derek's newly found _friendship_.

"No. No. It was all blown way out of proportion. I mean, this is me and Derek we're talking about. We're complete opposites, and not to mention, _family_." Casey explains, "I don't even see Derek as a man, let alone a boyfriend. It's just _creepy_ for people to think that about us." Casey snickers to herself, after saying that last sentence.

"So, you and Derek are not—. Aw, I was hoping it was true." Emily pouts.

"Em!" Casey replies.

"Well, you both live together, if you guys went out, you would see each other day and night. It would be so romantic living with your boyfriend," Emily starts fantasizing, looking up at her ceiling grinning.

"Em. You do know we're talking about Derek here." Casey reminds.

"Of course. If I could be in your body for one night, I'd definitely make the _most_ of it," Emily cackles, imagining the many scenarios of her slipping into Derek's room in the middle of the night.

"Em, stop day dreaming." Casey says. She goes on to tell Emily the half-truth about the incident at the party.

-------------

Up in the attic, Edwin lays on his bed pondering on what to do next after watching the footage from the living room. He smirks at the contents of the footage.

"Knock, knock," Lizzie says, entering the attic.

Edwin shoots up from his bed, "What's up?"

Lizzie eyes point to the camera on his bed, "Have you watched it yet? Was there _anything_ on there?"

Edwin's eyes wander to the camera.

-------------------------

_FLASHBACK _

_"Alright, let's see what we got." Edwin says out loud. He skims through the boring stuff of Derek and Casey just talking and then he __hits play__ right when Derek moves from his chair closer to Casey._

_"Whoa ho __ho__, what do we have __here?__"__ Edwin focuses on the footage.__ He keeps watching intently. His facial expression slowly changes, and his jaw slowly descends, as his eyes slowly expand._

_"Oh."_

_"My."_

_"God."_

_After reviewing all of the footage, he rewinds it and turns o__f__f the camera. __A diabolical grin covers his face._

_ FLASHBACK _

-------------------------

The same evil grin radiates from Edwin as looks at the camera on his bed. The grin vanishes as he turns back to Lizzie, "Nope, none-what-so-ever. Just showed them talking."

Lizzie smirks, "You see. I told you so." Lizzie turns around to leave Edwin's room.

"Yes, you did." Edwin sneers.

-------------

The sound of crying extrudes from the TV set along with the weeping, nose-blowing audience, as the MacDonald women watch, _yet_ another sappy and dramatic Lifetime original movie. The front door opens, as Derek makes a very animated entrance. No one notices him. Derek observes the water drenched faces on the couch.

"Aw…Did you all miss me _that_ much?" Derek asks in jest, hanging his jacket up. He turns around, their attention still hasn't moved from the movie. He sighs, and turns around to head up to his room.

Casey takes a glance at Derek as he walks up the stairs. Just as she returns to watching the movie, she gets a message on her cell phone, "_Waiting for the downpour to end or are you coming up?"_

Casey uses her peripheral vision to see what Nora and Lizzie are doing. She returns back to her phone, _"Okay, be right there."_

She shuts her phone, "Hey, I'll be right back, going to the bathroom," she whispers.

Nora and Lizzie just nod their heads so as to not break their concentration.

-----

_Knock__ knock_

"Enter." Derek says, staring at the door across from his desk. Casey appears.

"I've been expecting you," he interlaces his hands together setting them on the desk.

Casey looks at him oddly, "Uh I know, you _just_ texted me."

Derek's hands break apart, "Case, Case, if this was a _James Bond_ movie; you would've just blown your cover." Derek stands up.

Casey continues the odd glare, "I'm not quite following you."

Derek sighs, "I _did not_ just text you, _understand_?"

"I _didn't_? Oh, I didn't," She grins, shaking her head.

"Would you like a gold star now?" Derek asks, in a baby voice.

"No."

"We have to be smart about our _secret alliance_ you know, if we want to keep this a secret and all." He says.

Casey folds her arms, "Yeah, about that."

"What."

Casey moves closer to Derek, "What was that whole _thing_ with Sally earlier today?"

Derek's mouth opens up, "Oh. Yes, Sally. You see, after I got to thinking, I came to the conclusion that having a _faux_ relationship with Sally could benefit us."

Casey jaw drops, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Wait, wait, it wouldn't be long term, it would be a gradual thing, so as to not arouse any suspicion." He replies.

Casey looks off to the side, thinking of it as somewhat reasonable, "Still, you and Sally would do—."

Derek puts his finger up to her lips, "You would think that, since this is me we're talking about, but not doing _stuff_ is part of my plan." Derek looks at her for a response.

"Continue."

"By not doing what couples should do, she'll slowly lose interest in me over time and may even become so frustrated with me, that she'll want to break up, if that's even possible." Derek explains.

Casey coughs, "Oh it's possible."

Derek smirks, "Well, your one of a kind."

Casey smiles, "That I am."

Casey's smile turns to a frown, "Hey, why didn't you tell me your little plan before I broke Noel's heart, and let him know the _real_ truth."

Derek spins to his right, "I…uh…thought of it, after the _Noel Affair_… you know I can't handle that kind of stuff. Though I don't know exactly how Sally would take, I just can't take that chance."

"You coward," she scoffs.

Derek falls in to his chair, "Call me what you must, but I'm thinking about _our_ future."

Casey sighs, and sits on the bed, "But when Noel finds out about you and Sally, he's going to wonder what's really going on between us."

Derek cups his chin with his hand, "Hmm, your right. He might think you used _us_ as an excuse to break up with him. We can use that to our benefit."

"Derek. Noel's smarter than that." Casey replies.

"Oh, he is? I never noticed."

She rolls her eyes, "What am I going to do?" Casey falls back onto the bed.

"You could tell him that it's a one-sided love."

Casey springs back up, "What?"

Derek turns to her, "If you tell him that I didn't return the same feelings, he might take pity on you, and console you, like the good guy he is. I'm not saying get back with him, but it would keep him from speculating."

"I don't know. I couldn't do that to him." Casey replies.

"Well, we don't have many options to choose from. People at school are going to wonder why you and Noel broke up and blah, blah," Derek tells her.

Casey slaps her legs, "Alright. I guess it's the only way." A sad look dons Casey's face.

Derek picks up on it, "Don't beat your self up about it. Noel will move on, this _is _only high school. When he gets older he'll forget all about you."

"Gee, thanks."

"That's a good a thing, seriously." Derek affirms.

Casey stands up and brushes her thighs, "I know, I know." She says. "I'd better head on down."

Derek nods his head, "Understood."

Casey laughs. Derek winks at her.

---------

Meanwhile in the attic, Edwin has just come back from the bathroom and is mulling over the secret talk he just witnessed. He smiles, "What to do, oh what to do."

* * *

**A/N: What to do, oh what to do...seriously, I have know idea what I'm going to have Edwin do, maybe something very very abnormal, iono, we'll see.**

**Enjoy, lates. **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Semper Derekus

**Disclaimer: QUESTION: Do I own LWD? FACT: I do not.**

**A/N: So, to answer a few of the questions and whatnot from the reviews. I did not plan on having Lizwin in this fanfic, but you never know. And yeah, Edwin is kind of OC in this story isn't he, well, your right him and Lizzie would usually do this kind of stuff as a team, but for the plot's sake, he's going solo.**

Chapter 9: Semper Derekus

**Tuesday Morning**

The sun is at its limit. Its twin floats on the ripples of the sparkling blue void. The Mediterranean waves crash into the pure white sand, as Derek focuses on the mysterious silhouette of a woman approaching him. He just lies there under a poorly constructed sunshade, obviously done by him, unable to move. The uncertain beauty perplexes him, leaving him lethargic and anxious. She inches closer with every blink; Derek tries to call out to her, but the message does not resonate. He tries again, but to no avail. As she gets closer, Derek is able to confirm his peculiar notion. Derek's body slightly loosens up, he props himself up on his elbows. His eyes enlarge, gazing at _Jane Doe's_ flawless curves, her hair flutters with the cool ocean breeze. The captivating enchantress is awe inspiring, filling Derek with a content and blissful feeling. His psychedelic trance is abruptly ended by a loud thump. Derek turns his head to the right to locate the source of the sound. He finds nothing behind him, just an empty white space, which goes out for miles it seems, or kilometers in this case. Derek returns to his sight-seeing, instead to be startled by the unknown woman, who is practically inches away from his face. The dark haze that covers her face slowly begins to disperse. A gleaming expression covers Derek's face, as the woman's face comes into clear view. She smiles and grabs both of his shoulders, pushing him over parallel to the ground. She starts to say something but he can't hear her. She starts shaking him, and the sounds starts to become audible. _"Hey. Derek. Wake up."_ He hears. Derek opens his mouth, "Casey-." Derek's eyes open, seeing that he's grabbing some ones waist. He realizes it isn't the bikini-clad brunette from his dream. "I know I've been gone for a few weeks, but uhh…isn't this a little too much?" Sam says, with a frightened look. Knowing that he just blurted out Casey's name, while grabbing on to his best friend, Derek finishes, "Casey! Sam's here!" He yells towards his door, saving himself from giving Sam a long explanation.

"Dude, she knows, she's downstairs," Sam says, releasing Derek's grip.

"Oh sorry…I'm just so _surprised_ to see you back so early," Derek replies, getting up from his bed. "And, another thing, what are you doing here so early in the morning," he says, looking at the clock.

"Early? School starts in thirty minutes. I thought I'd give you a ride to school," Sam replies.

"How sweet," Derek says, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Sam replies.

------------

Five minutes later.

Derek and Sam come down the stairs talking about some hockey game that was on the other night.

They make their way into the dining room, where the whole family has congregated.

"Good Morning, Derek. You and Sam, come join us," George says, pointing toward the chairs at the table.

"What's going on? Did some one we know…_die_?" Derek asks, looking around the table.

"Derek. That's not funny. No one died, we just wanted to gather everyone before you all went to school," Nora replies.

"Yes. As you know, tomorrow is Nora and I's first year anniversary," George says.

"It's only been a year?! Feels longer than that," Edwin replies. Him and Derek laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny wise guy, now shall I continue?" George says.

"Go on."

"Like I was saying, tomorrow is our anniversary, and we would like to have some friends over tomorrow to join us in this joyous occasion," George continues.

"So you guys are going to have a party here tomorrow?" Casey asks.

"Party?!" Edwin and Derek look up at George.

"A few of our closest friends, doesn't equate to a party," Nora replies, quelling down their enthusiasm.

"But it _can_," Derek interjects.

Casey speaks up, "So does this mean we can't be here?"

"That's what we were going to ask you, if you all don't' mind being away for a few hours," Nora answers.

"Yeah. We'll give you guys some money to go to the movies or something. So what do you think?" George asks.

"I'm okay with it, it is your first anniversary and all," Casey says. Lizzie and Marti nod their heads in agreement.

"Hold the phone!" Derek says, raising his hand.

Nora and George look at him.

"Since this is a _joyous occasion_, like you said, shouldn't your kids celebrate this with you?" Derek asks.

"Well, I guess it would be more merry," George replies, turning his attention to Nora.

Nora looks at him, "Hmm, I don't mind either, only on the condition, that there will be no funny stuff. Tomorrow means a lot to your dad and me."

"Of course, it means a lot to us too," Casey replies, before letting Derek make a remark. Everyone nods their heads.

"Well then, I guess that's solved," George says, rubbing his hands.

"We'd better head off to school," Lizzie says, grabbing her back pack. Edwin and Marti follow her out the door. Nora and George also follow them through the door.

"Hey Casey, I'm giving Derek a ride, you can come with us if you want, save your gas," Sam asks.

"Alright. Thanks." Casey replies, in a giddy tone. Derek makes a repulsed expression, "Gag."

Casey hits him with her purse.

Sam laughs, "Well, it seems some things never change."

"Ha-ha, yeah," Casey and Derek laugh.

The three of them leave the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The ****High School**

Derek and Sam are on their way to the cafeteria.

Derek notices Noel in the corner of his eye, "Hey Sam. I'll catch up with ya." Sam nods.

Derek walks up to Noel who is putting up some books in his locker.

"Hey Noel." Derek says, coming into Noel's view.

Noel looks up, and then returns to putting his books up, "What?"

Derek takes a big breath, "Uhh….uhh….this isn't easy for me."

"What is it?" Noel says, coldly.

"I'm sorry." Derek replies.

Noel shuts his locker, and turns toward Derek, "I don't want an apology." He says, turning away from Derek, "Especially from you."

"Wait, I'm not finished." Derek runs up to Noel. "I need to tell you some things, some important things concerning Casey."

Noel stops, "Casey?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere private." Derek replies.

Derek and Noel sit down on the stage of the vacant auditorium.

"So what about Casey?" Noel asks, concerned.

"First off, I see Casey only as a sister, nothing more. I know she broke up with you thinking that I might feel the same way, but I don't." Derek lies.

"Wait. So, what about Sunday night—," Noel says.

"I was wrong to do that to her. I was being selfish, I didn't mean it to get out of hand," Derek explains.

"Wow, you are a total ass." Noel says, getting up from the stage.

"I know." Derek stares off into space.

"I mean, I know you and Casey never get along, but that's just too much, for _anyone_." Noel continues.

"I know."

Derek's attention continues to drift off. Noel walks up to him, and kicks the stage. Derek snaps out of his haze.

"So why tell me all this?" Noel asks, "Why couldn't Casey tell me?"

"That's the thing, Casey's not in the best state right now. That's why I need you to make the first move," Derek informs.

"What?"

Derek gets up from the stage, "I'm sure if she has someone she trusts beside her, that person being _you, _her feelings for me will start to disappear."

"Hmm."

"And that would be the best for all of us, don't you think?" Derek says.

Noel's forehead wrinkles up, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"No, not that," Noel replies, "Do you really not have feelings for Casey?"

Derek's eyes shoot up at Noel, "Of course I don't. I told you it's _one-sided_."

Noel flashes back to what he saw at the mall on Saturday. He contemplates on bringing it up.

"Last—,"

"Last, what?" Derek asks.

"Never mind, so what do you want me to do?" Noel replies. Derek's face brightens up.

"Alright, you need to give Casey a ride home today after school," Derek tells him.

"What about her car?"

"Me and her came with Sam to school this morning, so when u ask her, she'll probably say no." Derek replies, "Just be persistent. And then you should be able to take it from there."

Noel comes up closer to Derek, "I'm going to do this, not for you, but for Casey. For what you did to her, that's unforgivable."

An annoyed expression covers Derek's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Noel exits the auditorium. Derek sits back down on the stage, and falls back looking up at the spotlights. He shoots back up realizing he forgot something. "Oh shit, Sam."

-------------------

The last period of the day just ended, and Casey is taking some books out of her locker before heading home. She noticed that she wasn't getting the same looks and glares from everyone; it seems Derek really did what he said he would do. Casey finds it quite impressive. She laughs to herself.

She closes her locker and turns around.

"Hey Case." Noel says.

Casey looks surprised, almost dropping her books. Noel stops them from falling out of her hands.

"You okay there?" Noel asks.

"Hey Noel. Yeah, I'm fine."Casey smiles.

"Hey…uhh… how about I take you home today," Noel says.

"Noel."

"I know, I know. Don't worry." Noel replies, "I'm just doing what any _friend_ would do."

Casey gives an anxious smile.

"We _are_ still friends, aren't we?" Noel asks.

"Of course we are." Casey confirms.

"Good. Ready?"

"Uhh…" Casey sees Derek at the stairs behind Noel, he nods her to go on, "…y-yeah, let's go."

Noel and Casey walk away from the lockers, Casey looks back and Derek gives her a thumbs-up, she smiles faintly in return. Derek's thumbs-up slowly transforms into a thumbs-down, as his grin turns into a frown.

* * *

**A/N: Is Derek regretting telling Noel? Welp, this fanfic is almost done, just 3-5 more chapters left. I'm going to try to complete this before Valentine's Day, which is also my very own rent's wedding anniversary, irony.**

**Enjoy, lates. **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Que Sera Ne Sera Pas?

**Disclaimer: Je ne posséde pas _LWD_. Je ne ****posséde pas _L'Adobe Premiere Pro_. ****Je ne ****posséde pas _Les Misérables. _**

Chapter 10: Que Sera…Ne Sera Pas?

**Tuesday Afternoon/Evening**

_5:30pm and Casey's still not here._

Derek looks at his watch. Every now and then his attention wanders to the front door. Casey has not returned home yet. Edwin is on the couch beside Derek, who was sitting in his chair. Edwin could tell Derek was feeling uneasy, and had a hunch of what it might be about.

Edwin's eyes swayed left to right, like one of those _Felix the Cat_ clocks. "Shouldn't Casey be back by now, her being late is so unlike her," Edwin said casually.

Derek snapped his head to Edwin, "Exactly, right…"

Edwin's taken aback.

Derek reverts back to his normal, cool-guy composure, "Uhh…ah….not like I care." He shakes his hair.

Edwin's beginning to have more fun with this ordeal than he ever thought he would. He grins to himself.

"So, how are you and Sally doing?" Edwin asks, out of the blue.

Derek cocks an eyebrow, "Just fine. Why do you ask?"

Edwin shrugs his shoulders, "Well, you use to always talk about her, and lately, you haven't said one word about her. Just wondering if you and her…" Edwin says motioning with his hands for Derek to finish the sentence.

Derek laughs nervously, "Me and her? Ha-ha why would you think that? No. No. Sally and I are like _honey and bees_." Derek ruffles Edwin's hair, applying more pressure with every ruffle, "Why would you think such nonsense?"

The front door opens, and Casey comes through.

Derek springs up from his chair, "Where have you been, Miss MacDonald?" Derek forgets that Edwin is still only two feet away from him. He falls back down to his chair, "…Edwin's been worried." He glares at Edwin.

Edwin stutters, "Y-yeah, yeah, I've been…worried."

Casey hangs up her coat, "Why? The sun hasn't even set. Plus, I was with Noel the whole time. We went out to eat after I picked up the," Casey looks around the room, and comes closer to them, "anniversary gift." She whispers.

Edwin's puzzled as to why she and Noel are still seeing each other. "You were with Noel?" Edwin gulps.

Casey gives a short laugh, "Yeah. Why?" Derek and Casey are now both looking at Edwin. Edwin looks back and forth between them, "Oh…uh…no reason, I…uh…need to use the restroom." Edwin jumps up, and runs up the stairs.

"Okay, that was…" Casey starts.

"…weird." Derek finishes. Casey looks at Derek concerned, "You don't think he—." Derek shakes his head left to right.

"Nah, he couldn't hold something like that in. He would've at least told Lizzie, if he did know." Derek affirms.

Casey nods her head, "You're probably right." Casey begins to turn around toward the stairs, until Derek grabs her arm, "Hey."

"What." She says, annoyed.

Derek changes to a lower volume, "You know when I said, to get back with Noel, I didn't actually mean _get back_ with him, just to—." Casey returns to facing Derek.

"This was your plan." Casey reminded.

"I know, but—." He says, twiddling his thumbs.

"You have Sally, and I'm okay with that." Casey says. Derek stands up.

"You're definitely _not_ okay with that." Derek smirks. Casey stumbles for something to say.

"Case?"

Casey stares at Derek's chest, "What?"

Derek lowers his head to make eye contact with her, "Let's scrap the plan."

Casey looks up in shock, "What?"

"Well, it seems we are both uncomfortable with it, and—."

"No. We are continuing it." Casey insists.

"But, Casey."

"I've already asked Noel to come to the anniversary party tomorrow night, and you should do the same with Sally," She says, as if not hearing Derek. Derek pauses for a second. He sighs, and returns to his regular self. "Fine, but I can't guarantee nothing will happen between me and her tomorrow night," He says turning away from her. Casey's eye widen, as if offended. "Fine, the same goes with me and Noel." She says, turning around to go upstairs. Derek spins right back around, "What? You wouldn't."

"Just like you wouldn't," She replies, while walking up the stairs.

"But, I would," He says, to himself in distress.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin runs up in to his room and sits on his desk chair, turning on his computer.

_Why would Casey still be with Noel? It just doesn't make any sense, especially after what I witnessed and caught on film. But wait, Derek's still with Sally. Some thing's not right here.__ They are either playing each other or both Noel and Sally. Ah, this teenage drama crap is too much for me, must not let it hinder my video editing._

Edwin moves the mouse pointer over an Adobe Premiere Pro project icon labeled _Surprise_, and double clicks it opening up a new window.

_It's Time to finish my anniversary gift._ Edwin quietly chuckles to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's room. 8:00-ish pm.

Derek broods over the thought of calling Sally and asking her to come to the party tomorrow night.

He picks up his cell phone, and scrolls down to Sally's number. His thumb hovers over the _OK_ button.

-----------------------------------

Casey's room. 11:00-ish pm.

Casey lies on her bed reading _Les Misérables. _A knock at her door disrupts her concentrated reading.

"Yes?" Casey asks, not taking her eyes off her book. The door slowly opens and Derek emerges, closing it behind him quietly. Casey turns to see who it is.

"What is it?" She asks, still somewhat agitated from earlier.

Derek walks over to her bed, and lies right beside her. He interlocks his hands behind his head.

Casey closes her book, and turns to Derek. "Comfortable?"

"Quite." He replies, adding to her sarcasm.

Casey's forehead wrinkles, "Are you expecting something?"

Derek turns to her, "Hey now. I'm not some animal, I just wanted to talk." He replied, offended.

Casey chuckles, "Then talk, I'm going to sleep soon."

Derek moves his body to reflect Casey's, who is on her side facing Derek.

"So, I called Sally and told her about tomorrow. She said she could come."

"Oh, good." Casey replied, with a bit of reluctance in her voice.

"Yeah, but I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to make you jealous, when I said I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't do stuff with Sally." Derek continued.

"I know, me too."

"Cause, I would never do that…unless you let me." Derek says. Casey knees him close to the groin area.

Derek is saved from _major reverberating unthinkable tremendous_ pain. "Ha-ha that was really close, really close." Derek said, now covering himself with his hands.

"It's a good thing you missed," Derek said, in relish.

"Who said I missed?"

Derek swallowed, "Ha-ha, then I better be careful with what I say from now on." He replied, nervously.

"You would be wise to do so," Casey smiled.

Derek laughs, "Okay, to get back on topic. I was thinking we should invite Sam and Emily too. For…uhh…support."

"Support?" Casey repeats, "But they don't even know about us."

"Well, then for, _unknowing support_. I don't know. It just seems like a good idea to invite them." Derek tells her.

"Uh huh…again, your reasoning is out there. Having them here would be more fun too."

Derek's looks at her blankly, "If you call my _gut-feeling_ out there, then I guess it is. I just have a bad feeling something unforeseeable is going to happen tomorrow night."

Casey stares at him dumbfounded, "Okay…I think_ Luke_ needs to go to bed now."

"Alright, I am pretty tired," Derek stretches his arms, and places his hands under his face, closing his eyes. Casey smiles while combing his hair that's fallen over his eyes. She looks up at the door, "Oh no."

Derek's eyes open, "What?"

"George." She replies. Derek turns around in a panic, falling off the bed. Derek's panting, "Casey, stop saying there's something under your bed. I didn't hear anything." He says, turning around to George, who is not at the door.

"Sike." Casey laughs.

"Casey, that is not funny one bit," Derek replies. Casey continues to laugh. Derek opens the door, "I'm going to bed." The door closes, and Casey turns out her lights. The sound of the door opens again, and Derek leans over the bed meeting Casey's lips with his, "Good night." He says.

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N: This was, I guess, more of a filler chapter, not much excitement, sorry. Next chapter, the day of the anniversary party, there will definitely be excitement in that.**

**Lates. **

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Progeny Abound

**Disclaimer: I have no possessions. **

Chapter 11: Progeny Abound

**Wednesday Morning**

_Yawn_

Edwin rises from his dreamless slumber, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes from his apparent short sleep. He didn't get much sleep last night, with all the possible scenarios that could occur after he presents his _gift_, running through his head. He started to have second thoughts also. But those thoughts quickly went away when he pictured Derek and Casey's faces.

This whole situation has seem to bring out a different side of Edwin, unbeknownst to his family, but not to himself. He clearly knows what he is doing, but has no qualms about it. It was this self-awareness that made Edwin _think__ twice_ however. But it all came down to, would he ever get another chance like this again, a chance to prove that he's not just the _mediocre_ little brother. And it's not like Derek and Casey will be portrayed in the usual taboo fashion under these circumstances. No, he knows the consequences of his actions would be even greater if he went about things that way, he's not that stupid, and _villainous_. Edwin just wants to leave his mark, in one of the most _messed_ up ways possible.

Edwin rolls off his bed, landing on all four. He enters the hallway, a little dazed from his tumble.

He heads for the bathroom, full bladder in tow. He reaches for the doorknob, as it opens. Casey materializes in front of him cradling her stomach and moaning.

"Good morning?" He asks, uncertain if that's the appropriate greeting, judging from her body language.

Casey moans. "Stomach…ugh…ache…ugh." She continues to walk to her room.

"Oh."

Edwin clamps his nose with his hand, making sure he doesn't take a big whiff. He closes the door, and unclamps his nose. The bathroom smelled okay.

Edwin starts to do his _business_, and a pinkish-white box in the trash-can catches his eye, making him miss his intended target in the process. Bodily fluids shower the bathroom floor, "Ah! Not again!"

Edwin instantly stabilizes himself, careful not to hit the pink box. He finishes shortly after his little accident. After cleaning up his _mess_, he wraps his hand with toilet paper and grabs the pink box out of the trash bin to get a better look at it.

"First…response," Edwin reads quietly to himself. He continues, "Pregnancy test."

Edwin thinks for a second. He flashes right back to before he entered the bathroom, and how Casey acted, holding her stomach. An idea pops up in his head. Edwin opens up the already open box, and finds the test stick still in the box. He takes it out, grabbing the good end. He reads the instructions on the back of the box. Edwin looks at the indicator of the test stick. What Edwin sees overwhelms him.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

------------------------------------------------------------

_The kids are eating breakfast in the dining room._

Casey walks down the stairs to join them.

"Good morning everyone," she says jovially, taking a seat in her usual spot next to Lizzie. "Morning," everyone replies.

Edwin's quite interested in Casey's behavior, seeing as she seemed like she was going to throw up on him earlier that morning. "Feeling better?" He says, looking at Casey. She turns her attention to him, keeping the same gleeful expression, "Um…yeah, a lot better. I guess it was a morning thing."

"You're sick?" Derek says, with a mouthful of cereal.

"No, I'm not sick, I just wasn't feeling too well earlier," Casey corrects.

Derek nods his head, dipping his spoon in for more cereal.

"Alright everyone, we leave in ten minutes," Casey announces. Being the day of George and Nora's anniversary, they decided to take off work and sleep in. This means now, that Casey has to ferry everyone to school.

A dumbstruck look appears on Derek's face, "Wha— Why so early?"

Casey sighs, "Did you forget we have to drop them off," she says, looking at the other kids.

Derek glares at them, "Great." He resumes eating his cereal, as Casey takes a sip of juice.

"What's _forbidden love_?" Marti asks, taking everyone by surprise. Casey spits out her juice across the table on to Derek. Ignoring what she did to Derek, she turns to Marti with a nervous smile, "Wha—what was that Marti?" She asks, hoping she misunderstood her.

"I said, what's forbidden love," Marti repeats. A small grin forms on Edwin's face.

"Well it's…uhh…Marti, what made you ask something like that," Casey queries, now taking a glance at Derek who is wiping the juice off his face.

"I saw it on TV," Marti replies, not sensing the apprehension in Casey voice. A big sigh of relief comes over Casey and Derek. Casey begins to answer, but Derek beats her. He turns to Marti, "Marti, you see, _forbidden love_ is when two people love each other, but society is against it." Marti stares at him, waiting for a better explanation. Derek forgets he's talking to a seven year-_old__sorry__, I'm guestimating her age)_, "Oh, uhh okay, let me give you an example." He looks at Casey then back at Marti, "Say me and Casey loved each other, more than siblings should love each other, in other people's eyes, it would be wrong, because we are family, well step-family, but society's stupid. They wouldn't see the difference." Casey stares intently at Derek, as if he's telling them their entire secret. Derek catches on, and continues, "I'm not saying me and Casey are that _way_, we're complete opposites, just giving you an example. Do you understand now?" Edwin snickers. Marti shakes her head no.

Derek sighs, "Marti, in a few years, ask me again." Derek gets up, "I think it's about time to leave."

Casey gets up as well, "Yes, yes it is." Derek and Casey grab theirs bags and head out the backdoor. Lizzie looks at Edwin with a questioning look; he just smiles back at her.

Casey and Derek enter the car first. Casey turns to Derek, "Whew, that was a surprise; Marti caught me off guard, and you didn't help using _us_ to explain to her." Derek shrugs, "Hey, no one suspects anything, so I didn't think it would matter." Casey sighs. She looks out the window, "Okay, here they come."

----------------------------------------------------

**High School**

Derek takes his usual stroll down the hallway, slapping fives with people he really doesn't know, eyeing the ladies as well, and shooting his trademark smile. He approaches Sam, who is at his locker, "Sammy my boy." He says, patting him on the shoulder. "You're in a peppy mood, what's up?" Sam laughs, closing his locker. "Just wanted to see if you can come to the anniversary _thing_ tonight," Derek says.

"Oh my, Derek Venturi, are you asking my out?" Sam replies, in a mock expression. Derek's eyes widen, "Hey, don't raise you voice, and no, I'm not, don't flatter yourself." Derek looks around the hallway, making sure no one heard Sam.

Sam laughs, "Yeah, sure. Hey, is Emily going to be there too?"

Derek shakes his head, "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I've been gone, and it hasn't been that long since—," Sam replies. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back," Derek interrupts, seeing Noel scurrying through mass blob of students.

"—me and Emily have been going out." Sam finishes, watching Derek dissolve into the crowd.

"Hey Noel, wait up." Derek yells over the hallway chatter, catching up to him. Noel looks back, "Oh it's you, what?" Derek walks beside Noel, "Oh, just wanted to…_thank you_ again for the Casey thing." Derek obviously doesn't feel thankful to Noel, but to keep up appearances. "And also for coming to the party tonight, you know, with having Sally there. I guess it would kind of make Casey feel uncomfortable."

Noel keeps walking, "Yeah, well you're not welcome." Derek grits his teeth, "I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah." Noel says, walking away from Derek. Derek thinks out loud, "If only I could finish what we started Sunday night, if only…Oh! Sam!" Derek spins around, running back the direction he came.

Derek spots Sam in the distance, he runs up to him, "Sorry about, what we're you going to say?"

Sam smiles, "Oh, it's nothing big, I'll tell you later."

"Alright, well, I've got class to skip, see you at lunch." Derek waves. Sam just shakes his head.

Casey and Emily sit at an open table in the lunch room. Casey feels terrible that she can't tell her best friend about all that's been happening, but at least now she knows that Emily will probably be accepting of her and Derek. Still, she needs someone to vent to, or she might just explode from emotional nitro glycerin. Casey feels anxious just thinking about it. Emily's intuition flares, "Casey is something bothering you? You're just picking at your food." Casey sets her fork down and takes a deep breath, "Emily, I haven't totally been honest with you about Sunday night, I—," Casey gets distracted by Derek coming through the double doors of the cafeteria. He notices her and winks at her. Emily turns her head to see what Casey is looking at and spots Derek, who automatically springs his face the other direction. Emily turns back to Casey with an infectious smile, "I knew it." She whispers. Emily leans in closer to Casey, "It is what I think it is?" Casey nods. Emily gets up from the table and turns to Casey, "Well, come on, we've got a lot of talking to do." Casey giggles, "Yes, we do." She gets up.

"I've got some news for you too," Emily adds, walking out of the cafeteria.

The last bell just rang and Derek waits close by Casey's locker, waiting for her. Casey comes up to put her books in. Derek comes out of the darkness towards Casey, as a lioness creeps on its prey. He quietly comes up behind her. She's still unaware. Derek taps Casey's shoulder, leaving his pointer finger extended. She turns her face into Derek's finger. "Gotcha." Derek laughs.

"De-rek!" She whispers, looking side to side. "You can't do things like that, especially you, you never do that. It's uncharacteristic of you." Derek also glances left to right, "Hey, uncharacteristic isn't even a word in my dictionary. I say what I want. I do what I want. And I like _who_ I want." Derek moves closer to her.

Casey steps back, placing her back on the locker, "De-rek. Remember the plan." Derek smirks, and steps back. "Yes, speaking of the plan. I said hey to Noel today. He didn't really appreciate my greeting though."

Casey steps closer to Derek, "What did you do?" Derek puts his hands up, "Nothing, just _thanked _for taking you back. He can be really cold though. I don't know what you ever saw in him."

Casey snorts, "He's only like that to you." Casey becomes unnerved, "Uhh Derek."

"Yeah," Derek replies concerned.

"I told Emily everything. I told her about the contest, the party incident, and the plan, and that me and you are…_you _know." Casey looks up Derek with puppy dog eyes.

"What?!" Derek jolts.

"What did you just say Casey?" Casey and Derek look to their side. Their jaws drop in unison.

"Could you repeat that?" Sam asks in disbelief.

Casey and Derek stutter for something to say, "uhh…we….uhh…you see…I…uhh."

Derek and Casey turn to look at each other for an answer then turn back to Sam. Sam's shocked appearance becomes relaxed. Sam laughs. They look at him confused. Sam sighs, "Sorry, I just had to do that. And boy was it fun." Derek and Casey stare at him dumbstruck.

"Oh, Emily just texted me." Sam finally says, holding up his phone. Derek snaps back to Casey. Casey gives an apologetic look, "Sorry, I told her not tell anyone even Sam."

"_Even_ Sam?" Derek cocks an eyebrow. Sam speaks up, "Oh since we all know each other's secrets, might as well tell you mine. I was going to any ways, but uhh yeah, Emily and I are an item now." Derek's jaw drops again, "What is happening today?!"

Casey puts her hand on Derek's shoulder, "How about we all go out and discuss this." Sam continues to laugh, "Yeah, let's go Mr. Venturi."

--------------------------------------------

**Venturi-MacDonald Residence**

"I feel like Spider-man now, with everyone knowing I'm Peter Parker," Derek pouts, opening the car door. "Go whine your way to the mail box," Casey orders. "It's only Emily and Sam who know, you should be happy you can talk to Sam about this now." She says, walking behind Derek.

"But I loved the dangerousness that is our secret, because it was just me and you." Derek opens the lid of the mailbox on the wall, and pulls out the mail, shuffling through it, "Not me…not me…oh me…and Casey." Casey looks over Derek's shoulder, "Aw how cute." Derek looks over his shoulder, "Cute? Liability is more like it. It's good we got to this, before Dad and Nora. Nice, Hawaii here I come." Derek blanks off into space. Casey snatches the mail out of his hands, "Do you really think they're going to let you go to Hawaii? I was thinking we give it to them, for like a second honeymoon."

"Ha! I did not enter into that contest to be _generous_," Derek replies flabbergasted, taking the mail back from Casey. Casey purses her lip, "It's _not _totally your decision," Casey grabs the mail. Derek steps back in defeat, "Alright, let's talk about this later," he opens the front door. "Fine," Casey enters the house, followed by Derek.

It' close to 4:30, and Nora and Lizzie are preparing for the party which starts at six. Casey and Derek hang their jackets on the coat rack. Derek flurries up the stairs, while Casey walks in to the dining room to help with the preparations.

Meanwhile in Edwin's room, the new _addition_ to his gift has just been finished. Edwin ejects the disc, and neatly places it in a clear plastic slip. The title of the disc reads _Happy First Anniversary by Edwin Venturi_, in red permanent marker. Edwin spins in his chair, holding the disc up. Edwin makes a full stop with his feet, a sudden rush of thoughts cloud his mind. These are not new to him, just pushed to the back of his mind, forgotten. This well deserved epiphany paints a sour look on his face. Edwin lowers the disc from the air, keeping his eyes locked. At the height of his happiest moment before his _surprise_, a revelation is not what he wanted. Edwin throws the disc onto the bed. He covers his face with his hands, "I just came so close to suicide. Only gods knows what Derek and Casey would do to me, not to mention dad and Nora's reaction. I am really stupid sometimes. And it's not like the test was actually Casey's, it could've been—." Edwin stands up and turns to the door, "Well, I just saved my self a beating." He exits the room, deciding not to do what he had intended to the do for the past two days. Spending hours upon hours editing what would have become his masterpiece. Now it was just a plain marked disc lying on an untidy bed.

Its 6:26 and most of George and Nora's friends are already here, chatting it up with their offspring. Edwin and Lizzie feel claustrophobic with George's lawyer friends asking them so many questions.

Edwin signals to Lizzie, "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I think I hear our names being called." Edwin wedges through them.

"Whew, I'm wishing we went to the movies instead. This isn't fun one bit," Edwin says.

"Tell me about it."

They speed walk to the stairs, to avoid more guests.

Derek walks up to the door, and opens, "Sup."

Emily and Sam come together, "Hey, look who we found on the way here." Sam steps out of the way, to show Noel and Sally. Derek stares at Noel. "Please tell me this was just a coincidence," he smirks. Noel smiles, "I'm not you." Derek eyes widen, and looks at Sally with a grin, "Well come on in." Derek waits for everyone to cross the threshold and stops Noel with his arm, "I see you have on a comedic demeanor tonight, let's hope that ends at this door step." Noel grins, "Is something wrong Derek? I'm here to keep Casey company." Derek drops his arm, "Yeah, yeah. Go on in." Noel walks past Derek.

Casey comes down the stairs, and sees the new guests, "Hey guys."

She hugs Noel, "Hey Noel." Derek notices the embrace from the corner of his eye.

Sam and Emily stand between them alternating their attention from Casey to Derek.

Derek takes Sally's coat, "Cold out there?" He asks to take his mind off of Noel and Casey.

Sally smiles, "Yeah. It is winter after all."

"Since everyone's here now, we have some news," George broadcast across the rooms. All heads turn toward him. "First, we would like to thank you all for coming," Nora interjects. "Oh yeah, forgot that," George laughs.

"And thank you kids for the wonderful picture," Nora continues. "It's surprising to see Derek in it though."

_Laugh __laugh_

"So what's the news?" Casey asks. "Well," Nora looks over at George, "We're—."

"Wait!"

Marti comes running down the stairs. She zigzags to the DVD player, putting in a mysterious disc.

"What is it, Marti?" Nora asks.

Marti pushes play, "It's a _surprise_." She turns on the TV.

"Oh, I like surprises," George smiles. The whole room turns their attention to the TV.

Music plays in the background, and Edwin's voice appears. Edwin jumps, "Oh crap." He mutters, walking towards the TV. Derek grabs him by the shirt, "Hmm, this might be entertaining." Edwin looks up at Derek with dilated eyes, "Trust me, you won't find it _entertaining_."

The video continues.

_Hello, dad and Nora__, Edwin here__. First off, let me congratulate you two on making it a whole year. Bravo. It must have been hard. And second, hats off to you two for keeping us from killing each other, or mainly just Casey and Derek._

George and Nora smile at each other.

_Oh, Casey and Derek, that brings up something interesting. __Since Derek and Casey have known each other they have been at each other's throats, in more than one way possible, ha-ha.__ They are the epitome of polar opposites, the dark side and the light side, good versus evil, they form duality. _

A Casey and Derek slide-show plays on the video. Casey and Derek direct their attention away from the video to Edwin. Edwin hides his face.

_It's the law of nature here in this household, or so I thought. _

The video switches from the slide-show to the hidden camera footage of Casey and Derek in the living room. Though, the audio from the footage is taken out.

_I think the absolutes have been faded away in this case. As you can see, they're getting along, talking about what ever they are talking about, in complete peace and harmony.__ It's a miracle really, or is it?_

In the footage Derek gets up from his chair to move by Casey on the couch, placing his hand on hers.

_Now they're really getting along.__ Look at your work here, dad and Nora; you guys have made so much progress. You two even helped love blossom._

George and Nora cock an eyebrow. Edwin dips his head even lower.

_You know the saying opposites attract?_

On the video, Derek leans into Casey, grabbing the edge of the couch, guiding his lips on to hers. Casey grabs the back of his head, combing her fingers through his hair.

Casey and Derek's mouths open at the same time. Everyone gasps and turns their heads to them. Casey and Derek turn to each other then turn to George and Nora, who are still staring at the TV.

_Isn't it beautiful? Just like you, I was surprised too. This right here is like water and oil mixing. Life is a phenomenal thing. But I just want you two and everyone else watching this, to accept them__ and what ever comes from it, I did._

The video goes black.

_By the way, Casey's pregnant._

Edwin comes on to the screen holding up the pregnancy test kit he found in the bathroom that morning.

_Well, I guess that's a whole surprise in and of it self. Ha-ha.__ Oh and Derek, Casey, please take mercy on me, I want to live to see my nephew or niece._

_Happy First Anniversary dad and Nora!_

The video stops, and Marti stands up, "I'm going to be an aunt!" Everyone looks at Marti. Edwin slowly backs away towards the backdoor.

"Well, I'm completely and utterly surprised." George says, in shock.

Derek looks back and forth between George and Nora, and Casey, ignoring the puzzled expressions from Sally and Noel, "You're pregnant? How?"

Casey looks just as confused as Derek, "I'm not!" She shakes her head. Nora lowers her head, "I'm pregnant. That was my test kit." Everyone in the room gasps again.

Nora raises her head and turns to Casey, "Care to explain?" Casey snaps her head to Derek, looking for an answer. Derek looks around the room, knowing sooner or later they're going to want an explanation, especially, the parents, Sally, and Noel. Derek looks at George and shrugs his shoulders, "uhh…sorry?"

"Derek?" George replies.

Derek runs to Casey, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him towards the front door, "We'll talk later." Derek yells before exiting the house. Sam and Emily look at each other for a second, and then run out after Derek and Casey. Noel and Sally join the chase.

George and Nora slump in to the chairs in the dining room. Nora turns to George, "That kind of ruins our good news." George smiles half-heartedly, "Yeah, kind of."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, it's complete...just kidding. One more chapter to go. **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 All Good Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

Chapter 12: All Good Things…

**Some near****by park**

"I can't run anymore—," Casey pants. "—exhausted," she finished, pulling Derek's shirt. Derek stops and turns around, "They'll catch up with us though." He pauses to catch his breath, and notices Casey shivering, "Sorry, the temperature outside wasn't on my mind when I grabbed you." He wraps Casey up in his arms, rubbing her back. Casey buries her face into Derek's chest, and speaks though slightly muffled, "It's okay, but why did we run?"

"Too many people there, all eyes were on us. I had to do something. We'll just wait till every ones gone and go back and meet our makers." Derek replied. "I can't believe Edwin did that, how the hell did he know. I'll show him _mercy _alright."

Casey breaks away from Derek, "This isn't Edwin's fault, and punishing him should be last on your itinerary for the week. What I'm worried about, is explaining to our parents, Noel, and Sally." Derek smirks, "What's there to be worried about? It's not like they're going to burn us at the stake for heresy." Casey let's out a little chuckle. She suddenly remembers something, "Oh, I can't believe mom's pregnant!" Casey's face turns gloomy. She looks up at Derek, "I hope our surprise won't stress her out that would be bad for her and the baby. We need to go back now and talk to them." Casey turns around.

Derek grabs her and spins her around, "Wait just one second. She'll still be the same when we go back, _later_. Loosen up a bit, everything will be okay, trust me." Casey takes his arm off her, "Trusting you, is what got us in this predicament. Lying to everyone was your idea, not mine. And look where that got us." She turns to her right, "Humiliation, disappointment, and hearsay." Derek moves in front of her, "Oh so now you care about those things?"

Casey looks up at Derek, with water filled eyes, "It's not just that, it's just…this is not the way I wanted them to find out." Derek brushes a strand of hair from Casey's face, "I'm sorry." Derek gazes into her moon lit shimmering eyes, "Please don't cry. If you cry, I'll just…well, I'll leave." He replies, trying to change the dreary atmosphere. Casey embraces Derek impetuously, releasing her tears on his shirt. Derek looks up at the sky, "I said I would leave, but now it's kind of hard with you strapped on my body." Derek cloaks Casey's back with his arms. Casey speaks through her sobbing, "You're warm." She says tightening her grasp around Derek's back. Derek holds her tighter, "That's all we need to get through this, _warmth_…and maybe some new identities." Casey takes her face out of Derek's chest and looks up at him flustered.

"Kidding," Derek smirks.

Derek sees four shadowy figures appear in the distance, "It looks like we're going have to explain earlier than planned." Casey turns her head to see what Derek's staring at. She takes a big breath, and turns to Derek, "I'll do the talking. If you talk, you'll just end up telling them it was a misunderstanding again."

"Would not," Derek retorts.

"Would too."

Derek grins, "Yeah." Casey shakes her head, and turns back to the dark figures getting closer. Derek nudges her, "Well, Ms. Affirmative? Game-time." Casey sniffs and wipes the tears off her cheeks, moving towards their location with Derek following behind her. The six finally meet at the swing set. Casey's eyes lock onto Sally, who inherently has hers on Derek, though the impression she gives off is not as much as heartbreak but that of absurdity. "Hey guys," Sam and Emily say nervously stepping over to Casey's side. Casey gives a half-smile and nod. Noels takes a step closer to Casey, "Casey, no more phony excuses. The truth is what we want." He says turning to Sally.

Casey gulps, "Well…uhh…what you all saw on that video…is true." Casey pauses to assimilate their reactions. "It all started Saturday when we went to the mall to get fitted for our suits for the family picture. We left the store and we we're approached by one of the mall's events organizers and she asked us to participate in a couples contest they we're hosting. I was against it but the prize was a trip to Hawaii, and Derek was so persistent, so I gave in, not expecting what would soon happen afterwards. We ended up winning the contest and too please the crowd, Derek ended up laying one on me. At first I struggled, my mind was telling me no, but body was…well…it felt right." The agony in Casey's voice still hasn't let up. "What happened at the mall shined a light on all these hidden, repressed feelings for Derek that I wasn't even aware of. I tried to ignore them, hoping it was just a hormonal anomaly, but the next day after the party, I realized it wasn't just a fluke. At that moment of my sudden realization, Derek confessed to me."

Sally folds her arms and looks at both Derek and Casey, "Why did you lie to me about the party?"

Casey looks over at Derek, and he looks at her. Casey speaks up, "We…or Derek had this plan so that no one would find out about us. He would still go out with you, but over time make you want to end it. He just didn't want to hurt you like that. I know that's not the smartest way to do it, but—."

Sally stops her mid sentence turning to Derek, "Derek is this true? Is this why you lied to me? So that I would gradually hate you, and that you wouldn't feel guilty?" Derek scratches his head, and sighs, "Yes."

"How can that be so easy for you?" Sally questions. Derek closes his eyes.

"You don't understand."

"Your right, I don't, enlighten me." Sally replies, moving closer to Derek.

Derek takes a look around and returns to Sally, "I've loved Casey since before I met you. I just never acted on my feelings till now."

Sally's jaw drops, "So what was I? A distraction?"

Derek's facial expression turns solemn, "I'm sorry." Sally closes her eyes and shakes her head. She turns to Noel, "I'm sorry this happened to you too." She glances at Casey, "You deserve better too." Casey gives an apologetic look. Sally turns around to head back to the street, while not even shedding a tear.

Casey looks back at Noel, "I'm so sorry Noel." Noel looks down at the ground, "Was I a distraction too?"

"No. I had real feelings for you; it's just that my feelings for Derek are greater." Casey replies, trying to hold back the tears.

Noel lifts his head up, "I see. So that's how it is." He takes a look at Derek, and then at Sam and Emily.

"Good night." Noel mutters. He heads to the same direction Sally went.

Sam and Emily move in front of Derek and Sally, and their eyes widen.

"Whoa. I can't believe this just happened," Emily replies.

"Yeah, I know," Sam agrees.

Casey and Derek look at each other with the same grim facial expression. Derek embraces Casey, and she can no longer hold back the tears.

Suddenly all the street lights in the area lose power.

"Power outage? The weather's nice tonight; I wonder what the problem is." Sam replies.

Casey and Derek don't even notice.

Sam turns to Emily, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the street real quick to check this out." Emily nods.

When Sam gets to the street, he sees the power outage extends more than a few blocks. "Well shit." He replies.

A high pitched noise envelopes the air around the four. They cup their ears. Derek speaks up, "What the hell is this. My head feels like it's going to explode." They can't hear Derek, the noise is too overwhelming.

Everything goes dark.

**16 Hours later**

Casey opens her eyes. She has a splitting headache. She shakes her head to try and clear her blurry vision. She spots a figure right by her. The only light she can see is too dim to find any defining features of her surroundings.

"Casey, Casey." Someone says, cupping her face. "It's Derek."

"Derek?"

**Fin**

* * *

** A/N: A cliff hanger for an ending? That's just stupid. Or is it? Find out soon.**

**Thank you all for reading my first fanfic, I really appreciate it. I hope you all come back and read my next one, lol. Here's a little spoiler for the sequel, "Dasey in Sci-Fi." Okay, that's really just the title, lol.**

**Lates. **

* * *


End file.
